


To Heal

by Hestia24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: African American reader - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fellswap(Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Bara-Universe, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, and you will be the one to help em out, most of everyone has some kind of mental disorder not just sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia24/pseuds/Hestia24
Summary: You made a promise that you intend to keep.You are a monster therapist and ironically your therapy sessions are not for the faint of heart. Will you be able to heal everyone? Will you get caught up in the rapture of craziness that is the monsters of multiple dimensions and end up relapsing yourself in the attempt to heal fractured minds? Will you mange to teach everyone and guide them on the right path? Or maybe end up being saved yourself! The people in your head seem to think so!





	1. Sparkling Tarots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic, but i actually write a lot i consider myself pretty skilled. I know a lot of people probably wont even read since the reader is black but eh ill have fun writing it. I really want to teach myself to see this story to the end. I look forward to ya feedback.

Its your first monster party. You couldn’t be more scared and excited. Everyone in your system was hype as fuck. All their emotions crashing together in your gut. Although for the first time in your life, it’s not in a bad way. You had always heard of butterflies in one’s stomach, but for you it was always your intestines twisting in the worse way possible. Usually when you were anxious, it felt like you were simply being eviscerated. The pain was so bad, you couldn’t even joke about how it was just gas in your gut or how you were backed up. Having clinical anxiety wasn’t pretty, but as far as your body and mind went. This was the best you felt in eons, not that you’ve lived that long, but it sure felt like it. It took much preparation to get you in your current tip top physical state. Your last few years at the holistic had done magical things to your body. It turns out the white girls from twitter were right, those cleansing juices were life changing. It felt amazing to have everything cleaned out!

You were currently in your baronial loft, standing in your room. It smelled of Amber Incense and caramel. Your room theme could be described as a cross between a cozy hippie and a prolific witch. Positive sigils hung the walls and your altar took up a small corner of your room. The color palette of your room was deep purple, beige, grey and fuchsias. African and Indian inspired patterns strewn through the room, prominent against the deep violet carpet in your room. You keep your circle shaped bed in tip top shape. It was your throne after all, sleeping and dreaming is quite sacred to you.

You usually kept it dim, but you turned the light up to let your beauty sink in. You were covered in many tiny glimmering diamonds. You were wearing fishnet style pantyhose. They flattered your thick full-sized thighs, even you were tempted to bite into. A one piece whose neck line was low and baggy. It showed off the diamond bra caressing your breasts. A long skirt (with deep pockets!) that was open in front. Your long fluffy dreadlocks were wrapped up in a messy high bun. A few strands dangling down to frame your face. Bahubali earrings dangling down from your black droopy sheep-like ears. You donned the base of your short fluffy tail with a diamond bracelet for fun. The sparkling body oil you smoothed into your body. The diamonds looked simply dazzling against your deep pruce skin shade. Your SOUL vibrates with pride in your chest for the first time in a while. In your headspace, one of your alters, Atti piped up.

‘oh yeah id go for a spin with you~’

You yourself were practically drooling over your own body. You had spent so much time getting your life together, you forgot to spot and smell the roses you had grown. A black cat waltzed up to you and brushed himself around your ankles, announcing his presence with a deep “mrow”. He put his front paws up your leg and looked to you expectantly. Your smile grew larger as you scooped up Nanté. Then said, “you like how I like big boy?” Had someone just heard your voice, they probably think you’d be having an intimate moment with a partner but no you were just speaking to your familiar as he purred in approval in your arms.

A knock came at your door and your heart pounded at the sound. That means you were that much closer to going to the party. Your face already becoming flushed from what your best buddy frisk would say of your appearance. As you waltzed to the door Nanté followed behind. You suddenly wondered what frisk would wear, they’ve got to look stunning. Then a certain conversation struck your mind with them as you opened the door.

“oh, my fucking god…”

You two said at the time when you two laid eyes on each other. A huge smile spread across your face as you gestured to your friends’ outfit. They wore a version of what Chadwick Boeman wore at the Met Galla. Their hair dazzling with their gold shoes. Instead of gold crosses on their shoulders, it was the undergrounds ruins symbol. You exclaimed,

“you really when and did it!”

Frisk proceeded to pose in the, “you know I had to do it to em” pose. You bent over laughing at the meme. You ushered them in before your passing neighbors get really confused over you and your friends memeing antics. As you two walked in you said

“no! but seriously you look amazing!” The two of you sit on the couch in the living room. Frisk simply smiles and thanks you. They give you that familiar look when they’re trying to figure out who’s currently fronting in your system.

“mmm you aand Hestia are out right now right…?”

They say with a smile and a quirked eyebrow. You nod quickly, smiling. Then wondered what you did to deserve someone so kind and understanding.

Just before frisk went off to Mt Ebott you told them you had Dissociative Identity Disorder. The two of you had stayed at the base of the mountain while you poured your heart out about the four other people that existed in your head. How you lived with it and how they protected you. Being half monster with all that happened to you was hard to live with. Although, you couldn’t have gotten through it without them. When you told Frisk, they gave you undivided attention. They didn’t look at you in fear or disgust or even confusion, not once. They simply said, “I know”. They gave you all their support when you were done. They told you of their own home life and how they coped with it. That day the two of you made a promise. They would go free the monsters, and you would heal them. After all it was what you were best at. The two of you suffered so much in your youth in the town of Ebott. The lore of the evil trapped in the mountain only roused insurgency. What started out as a teenage rebellion, grew into love and admiration. When you met back up, you would help the monsters with their minds.

Frisk beckons you to stand so they can get a good look at you. It seems as if you’ve stunned them.

“oh, my fucking god I can’t wait for everyone to see you!”

Frisk shook with joy as your tail sway side to side. Your hands found your warm cheeks. Nanté jumped and Frisk’ lap to lay. Frisk giggled as they idly pet him.

“I uhm I can’t to meet them! I’ve heard so many sweet things about them from you!”. You were stoked to finally meet the people you were to heal.

“Is everyone doing alright?”

Frisk asked. You knew they were asking about your other alters. You laughed your chest feeling warm at their concern.

“Yes, we’re all doing amazing! Albeit a bit jittery.”

Frisk grinned and beckoned you to sit with them while they took their phone out.

“c’mon let’s take a picture for snapchat! Most of my friends on there are the people you’re gonna meet. Although I’m sure the pictures won’t do you any justice.”

You sat next to them and giggled. Nanté sat up curious at the camera as he sniffed the air.

“What about you? No picture can capture those sparkles!”

Frisk smiled as you got close to them. The two of you posed as Frisk took the photo. The top half of Nante’s face could be seen at the bottom of the picture. Frisk posted the photo. The two of you grinned with unkept joy. Drunk off your giddiness, you stood and declared.

“let’s go then! I can’t wait!”

Frisk stood with you and the three of you headed out. You grabbed your small backpack on the way out the door. Joking about memes and everyone’s reactions as you walked through the complex. Nanté strutting ahead of the both of you. You got stars of awe and you passed by the sweet old UK lady you fancied talking to.

“Hey Gladys! I won’t be back until later tonight!”

“y…y/n…?”

You nodded shyly as frisk stood proudly.

“Oh my goodness you cant do that to an old woman!”

You looked down in a bit of shame, thinking she didn’t approve of how you were dressed. Gladys was like a mother to you, and you didn’t want to do anything to upset her. Although her hands held up your chin as she spoke.

“Now, now that’s not what I meant. I just didn’t recognize you! You two look dashing sweetheart. Back in my day, I’d have worn much worse to a party!”

A smile came back to your cheeks as you thanked her.

“Now go on! Have some fun tonight, I know you need it.”

She gave you a firm pat on the back as you two went off saying your good byes. You two made it out of the building hand in hand. You asked frisk,

“Do you wanna take my bike or your car?”

Frisk looked to you and grinned, “you know we have to show up with your sick bike bro…”. Frisk ran off across the grass the wind blowing their cape, Nanté running after them. They got to where your bike was parked and was digging through your side satchel for gear. You ran after them, your skirt flying behind you. You pulled on your helmet and tugged on your thick leather jacket like muscle memory. Then giggled as you helped a struggling frisk before swinging a leg on your beloved bike. Then leaned down to get in position. You hear a low sly whistle from your side.

“Girrrl you got even thicker while I was gone!”

Frisk mused looking at your legs and hips glittering in the setting sun. You flushed and laughed beckoning frisk to get on behind you.

“c’mon ya charmer!”

Frisk smiled and got on. Nanté already getting comfortable in the bike pouch, you put on his eye wear for him. When you felt their hands wrap around your waist, you kicked up the stand and opened the choke lever. Then turned on the ignition and squeezed the clutch. The smooth deep rumble of your bike roared to life. You started to head out of the parking lot towards the streets. Frisk whooped as Nanté poked his head out. The lot of you seeing the city lights from the highway.  
Your mind started to wander, you thought what would occur at the party. Sure, you looked stellar, but would they take to your personalities? Unconsciously, you started to steel yourself for anything that could happen. Rejection, confrontation… but also maybe… Acceptance, Consultation, Healing and maybe… just maybe, a home.

You slowed down at a red-light, following Frisks instructions to the house party. At the lowered of noise of your idle bike. As the three of you sat for the light, you and frisk started to chat. Mostly them calming your nerves by telling you everything they knew about everyone.

“Yeah so some of them come from other dimensions, and since sans and papyrus are always hanging around they gave themselves nicknames. Let’s see… the sans and papyrus from our dimension liked to be called Comic and Puffy. There’s Red and Edge they’re big tsuderes-"

You snorted at the term.

“but they sweet when you get to chill with them. There’s Blueberry and Stretch. Papyrus being the lazy bones an…”  
Frisk trailed off you waited for them to finish but when they didn’t, you raised an eyebrow and turned to look back at them. When you looked down the lane next to you, your eyes widened as a skeleton riding a motorcycle stroll up to next to you. A large smile grew on frisk as they waved and started to call to them. You saw extravagant baby blue suit lined with sparkling jewels donning the mystery monster. Your heart dropped as you realized he was one on the monsters you were to meet. Caught off guard, you prepared yourself to converse.

“heyy! Bluue!”

You giggled at Frisks enthusiasm as the skeleton named Blueberry put up their visor. He already looked giddy as it is, but when his noticed frisk he seemed fit to bust from excitement. He was about to return their greeting when his eyes looked towards you. His shoulders went slack and his eyes gleamed, almost as much as his armor. His own attire made you a bit breathless. You gave him a shy smile and called to him.

“You look stellar!”

A blue flush flourished his face, as his smile grew. He called back.

“HUMAN! YOU ALSO LOOK AMAZING! ALMOST AS MUCH AS THE MAGNEFICENT SANS!”  
He posed as you and Nanté both jumped. His voice taking you off guard. You blinked a few times, amazed he could keep up such a timbre in his tone. You wondered if he sounded like that all the time. You couldn’t talk for too long and your normal soft voice without your throat hurting. As it were, you didn’t talk much.

You smiled, albeit a bit mischievously, then nodded your head to the traffic light and revved your engine. Enticing a race with him. He seemed a bit taken with you and watched how you moved before it clicked with him, as your engine snapped him out of his daze. Frisk giggled as he finally spoke up.

“OH, AH YES A RACE BUT OF COUSE HUMAN! BE PREPARED TO EAT MY METERPHORICAL AND LITTERAL DUST I WANT GO EASY ON A FELLOW BIKER”

You smiled wiggling your tail in excitement. You both kicked up your stands and you turned back to frisk. Then said, “hold on” You beckoned Nanté to sit lower in the basket and tugged the top on. Not that he particularly needed it, Nanté was no regular kitty. You and Blueberry waited in anticipation for the light. The roads were mostly empty, save for a few cars behind the two bikes. The drivers showing some interest in the competitive air between the two of you. You hardly noticed the women in the car behind Blueberry catcalling you. The air stilled and finally the light turned green. You stepped on the throttle, and you two were off.


	2. Glittering Generalities

Dirt kicked up behind the two of you (much to the drivers behind you two dismay) as you sped off. You could just barely hear Frisk screaming and giggling behind you as wind wiping at most sounds the growl of your bike smothered remaining noises their arms holding fast around your waist. You and Blue neck and neck with him holding the slightest of leads. Blueberry was skilled. He knew how to hold speed safely. You glanced down at the needle. You were pushing 90. You’d have to ask him more later. You didn’t want to go over your personal limit and get hurt, and besides you were having a lot of fun as it was. You wanted to be able to get Frisk to the party in one piece. 

You let blue lead for now. He then started to slow down. His bike getting closer to yours in your peripheral, so you started to slow too. You saw lights then a residential area come up on the side of you two. Blue went in the neighborhood on the next turn. His tail lights disappearing from view. The smell of brunt rubber in your wake you turned down the same road to the gated community. Blue looked like he was waiting for you with quite the victory face, so you sped up beside him.

“HUMAN YOU MAKE A VERY GOOD OPPONENT BUT ASLASS NO ONE CAN BEST THE MAGNIFICENT SANS MWHEHEHE”

Was… was that his laugh? It, it had to be it came out so naturally and genuine Ren spoke in the headspace.

‘Oh, my fucking stars that’s gotta be the most cutest mother fuckin thing’

Everyone in your system lamely agreed. Suddenly it didn’t feel too bad to lose to Blue. You were glad he turned to the dog monster in the booth. You felt a bit emotional, like crying at too cute of a newborn puppy. Although you caught Frisks shit eating grin at the corner of your eye.

“Yup he’s like that most of the time so you should get used to it or just let Hestia start crying now”

You flushed at the mention of your sweetheart of an alter. You tried to distract yourself by tuning into Blues conversation.

“HEY GUARD DOG! THIS IS THE OTHER HUMAN THAT WILL BE JOINING US TODAY!”

You gave the large dog in the suit of armor a smile. Then your eyes wondered off to your basket and exclaimed,

“oh! And Nante will be joining us too!”

Blue started to sweat and tried to hold out a hand to hide him, but guard dog already caught sight of all black cat. He yipped in confirmation to you and your furry companion. Both Frisk and Blue looked between the two of you, astonished as the partition raised.

You simply shrugged and said,

“Nante is no regular cat!”

You smiled at Blues raised eyebrow, while nante took a sniff at his new surroundings.

“Well we don’t want to be late! Onward!”

Frisk pointed down the road leading you forward. Blue ended up behind you as your friend guided you deeper into the swanky neighborhood. All the houses were borderline mansions with immaculate lawns. It seemed as if they measured the blades when it was time to cut the grass. It was truly a sight to behold. Although the neighborhood was not without color, like other stuck up rich people’s neighborhoods. Some houses had Halloween decorations up for the month. Some were more for children others had a bit more spice and spooks. Nanté looked behind you and meowed. You tilted your head questionably at him. The cool air brushed past you as Blue sped up in front of you. Throwing you a sneaky grin as he passed. You giggled and shook your head, following him the both of you taking turns getting the lead playing a sort of slow cat and mouse. You saw a cul-de-sac up ahead and followed Blue into it.

You both rounded the circle and came to a stop at what looked to be a full-blown mansion. There were bountiful Halloween decorations. So elaborate, it had to have been done by a large group of people. Blue showed you where to park your bike on the curb. You helped frisk out of their gear then slipped yours off and packed them away in your satchel. After Frisk hopped off you bent over and swung your own legs over. In the background, Frisk giving Blue one of their shit eating grins when they caught him looking in a daze at your hips under your skirt. He quickly looked away started to sweat. Nante wiggled out of his googles you held your arms open for him as he jumped into them.

Blue tilted his head at you like a curious bird. Now that your helmet was off he could see you better. Although not by much from the setting sun, but his gaze passed over your sheeplike ears and the earrings dangling down from them. You flushed deep as Frisk giggled beside you. When you tried to hide your face behind Nante, his eyes widened like he just discovered a precious jewel.

“WOW! YOU LOOK SO COOL! I COUDLNT SEE WITH YOUR HELMET ON BUT YOURE PART MONSTER?!”

He exclaimed excitedly, walking around you to get a better look at your tail swishing side to side. It felt a bit heavier with the bangle accessory on the base, but It wiggled conveying your shyness, nonetheless.

“Uhm y-yeah! My grandpa was a sheep monster”

It seemed like blue had no ill will against you, so you volunteered the information on yourself. You all walked up the long path to the house.

“FEAR NOT HUMAN! I WILL ESCORT YOU THROUGH THIS PARTY. YOU MUST BE OVERWHELMED WITH SO MANY MONSTERS, ESPECIALLY WITH ALL THESE CONFUSING DIMENSIONS. EVEN I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS GETS CONFUSED SOMETIMES!”

You started to giggle. Blue was so adorable, even after finding out you were part monster he was very willing to help. You more than appreciated it. You doubt you could handle all the accusing looks at your monster body parts, despite your human appearance.

You tended to catch shade from all sides. It was one thing to be a black woman in human society. It was entirely another thing to be a socially anxious ¼ monster black woman… With other people living in your head in a human monster mixed society, before you could think too much about your incoming doom Frisk piped up.

“Hey, no way! wanted to introduce y/n to everyone!”

They puffed their cheeks with their hands on their hips. Blue and Frisk stared at each other, each one wanting to be the one to introduce the beautiful mystery girl. The companions in your system tried to sooth your nerves despite their own excitement. Ren spoke up in the headspace

‘Don’t worry! If anyone makes you uncomfortable we can switch, and I can handle em for ya!’

You smiled to yourself. Then took a deep breath and walked up to your squabbling chivalrous knights. Knowing they both wanted to escort you into the monster jammy jam, you waved your hands in front of you and said,

“Alright alright you two don’t you think it’s possible you both can introduce to everyone? You guys can even take turns I’m sure one of you will get tired or will want to go off on your own right?”

You were surprised when they stopped arguing to even notice your soft voice, but they both immediately stepped up to you with determination in their eyes. They said simultaneously,

“Not at all!”

“NOT AT ALL!”

“We wouldn’t get tired of you!”

“YEAH THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS BOUNDLESS ENERGY. BESIDES, I ALWAYS SEE MY LAZY BROTHER AROUND. IT WOULD BE AMAZING IF HE WENT OFF ON HIS OWN DURING THIS SPECTACULAR PARTY TO MAKE SOME FRIENDS.” 

Your eyes widened as you looked at the both of them. You thought they couldn’t possibly know how full that made your heart. You thought you’d be on your own, but it felt amazing to have such good friends by your side supporting you. You tried to reground yourself to let yourself know they weren’t always going to be there to help you out. That’d be impractical, but their claims made you feel so warm inside.

You couldn’t help the large smile fighting at your lips. You turned your head a bit, hiding your eyes under your bangs. Your ears drooping you cleared your throat.

“I uhm well I’m excited for two to show me around…”

You whispered and peeked at the two under your eyelashes. Nante sniffed the air and decided to hop down out of your arms.

“Th-Thank you…”

Blue and frisk smiled big. Blue made a sort of squeal noise and half jumped and hugged you. Your arms automatically wrapping around him to half catch and hug him back.

“HUMAN! I MUST INFORM YOU THAT YOU ARE VERY ADORABLE” 

You considered it quite an accomplishment to be called adorable by someone so cute themselves. Blues voice was muffled a bit by your hair, so it wasn’t too bad on your sensitive ears. Although being this close to him, you could tell just how big he was. He was just a head taller than you, but he was so wide you wondered if his thighs rivaled yours. You were glad you could bury your flushed face in his torso. Nanté took the liberty to sniff at Blues seemingly shining diamond encrusted shoes.

Unbeknownst to you, Blue knew you didn’t quite believe him when he said he wouldn’t get tired of you. For some reason he simply had to prove you wrong. He was determined to do something about your doubts.

Suddenly, blue pulled back. He had his hands on your shoulders with his head down in thought. You raised your eyebrows at him in question. Tilting your head and smiling at him. He perked up abruptly with one hand in an excited fist.

“HUMAN I HAVE DECIDED!” 

He took a step back and bowed, taking his hand in one of yours. His gloved palm completely engulfed yours, but he was so sweet and gentle you hardly noticed.

“MAY I ESCORT YOU AS YOUR DATE?” 

The question took a bit to process, but when it did your heart dropped. You were so caught off guard you almost switched with one of your alters. You were a pretty nice deep shade of brown, but your flush even showed up against your dark complexion. Red blossoming across your cheeks to your nose. Your ears drooped again as you managed to squeak out a,

“I- I’m mean of course if you’ll have me…”

There were legit, boneified stars in Blues sockets. He stood up straight. Then walked to the side of you and held your hand.

Frisk smiled big looking at your flushed face and blues proud one. They walked up to your other side and linked with your free arm.

“Let’s go then! The breeze is picking up!”

The three of you finally started to walk farther down the path. Nante leading the way. He sniffed the air and turned back to look at all of you with an informative “roow!”

Frisk giggled and replied,

“Yeah! Theres monsters up ahead!”

You all found the end of the path and walked through a spooky decorated arch way. The smell of food hung low in the air. The sun sinking halfway down the horizon, on the opposite side of the sky it was dark with small star lights already appearing.

You appreciated them to the fullest. The last seconds of peace before Frisk opened the door to the grand foyer of the mansion.

A bright golden light flooded the interior. A stark contrast to the dim light from the sinking sun outside. Your pupils quickly constricting in pain. Although, you supposed it was for the effects of the clothing theme of the party. It was quite a lot to take in. Everyone was bustling about in various forms of sparkling jewels and diamonds glittering and shimmering as they moved. From where you stood, it was like everyone moved together. Like one organism that you were soon to be a part of.

When you walked in, a good chunk of them turned towards the three of you in a collective hurrah. All for different reasons of popularity. Frisk, since they literally saved and befriended everyone. Blue, because how could he not be popular with his signature adorableness, and you. Since Frisk talked about you whenever they could. Frisk saved them, and you were to heal them. They had seen you many a times of frisks stories, on various social medias. You were like a myth to the monsters. They always talked about you. The beautiful girl that was supposed to save their minds. It was only now they were to meet you.

You smiled and lowered your eyelids, trying to get used to the sudden light stimulation. Then, you started to greet the monsters that came up to you. You knelt down and shook glittery flippers with a Froggit.

You think it was blushing, but you weren’t too sure. You were flattered either way. You could tell it was excited. You waved to an anxious Whimsun. Who wiggled their antenna in reply and quickly whisked away. There were similar interactions, many monsters telling you how beautiful you are. Usually it was hard for you to take compliments, but after a lot of hard work with Zella. (Your amazing therapist!) Your chest felt warm with all the sweet statements to you. You started to believe them. You made sure to return the complements to your sparkly acquaintances.

All the while, Blue and Frisk giving the words of encouragement you needed.

“HUMAN, YOURE DOING SPLENDID YOURE GETTING ALONG WITH EVERYONE VERY WELL!”

You smiled at him, the two of you wondering about the foyer. Frisk had gone off to the kitchen for good food and small portions.

“Thank you! but I couldn’t have done it without the help of the magnificent sans”

“MWHEHE I KNOW! BUT YOU SHOULDN’T DISCOUNT YOURE OWN EFFORTS-“

Blue looked like he wanted to say more. His expression looked like something donned on him. He started to sweat and started to nervously play with his fingertips. (The gesture making you want to squeal of his cuteness again, but you managed to just let out a squeak.)

“I UHM ACTUALLY… DIDN’T GET YOUR NAME” 

You giggled and put a hand on his fidgety ones.

“Its okay Blue! I don’t mind you calling me human. Its endearing actually, but you already know of my system?”

He immediately perked up when he knew he hadn’t offended you. He proceeded to pose with wind flowing behind his cape. You suspected he was using magic for the effect, by the soft fizzle in the air.

“BUT OF COUSE! I WANT TO KNOW ALL OF YOUR NAMES.” 

Blue said it so simply, like it was no problem at all. You had to take a breath to keep from tearing up.

“Well in all there’s 7 of us. Including me, but 2 are usually dormant. So, you really only have to worry about me and 4 others, anyway my name is y/n!”

You said the last part a bit rushed, feeing you were rambling a bit. Although the feeling softened, as you looked to Blue who was listening intently. He slowly nodded, smiling and repeated.

“Y/N…ALRIGHT I WILL REMEMBER IT!”

You returned his smile and suddenly remembered,

“oh yeah! Where’s your brother…Stretch right?”

You asked looking around. Blue sighed and shook his head.

“WELL HE SHOULD BE HERE, BUT HE SO LAZY. I WOULD NOT BE SURPISED IF HE IS LATE.” 

You laughed at his scowl as he thought of his brother. You decided not to tell him how lazy you could be. You wondered if you could have a lazy competition with the monster you had yet to meet. You noticed Blues expression softened into something more like quiet admiration.

“EVEN THOUGH HE IS SO LAZY…”

He looked at you with that starry-eyed look.

“HES ALSO THE BEST BROTHER OF ALL TIME!” 

You smiled at him. You could almost feel the warmth in his soul. The love he had for his sibling.

“I’m sure he’s great if he has you around to support him.”

Blueberry gave another adorable pose before a Moldsmal came bouncing up to you. Thus, began the second whirlwind greetings and conversations with various monsters. One interaction stuck out to you. An old monster with galaxies in his eyes and a bedazzled turtle shell. You both mussed on phycology and other obscure theories.

“How did you get those jewels on your shell?”

You asked out of curiosity eyeing the shine behind him. He simply cackled and said,

“We old folks have our ways kid!”

That was the closing of your conversation before you had to tap out. You rolled your shoulders and adjusted the satchel on your back.

“Hey blue, do you know where the food and drinks are? I think I need a breather.”

Your throat was starting to bother you, as it usually did when you spoke this much.

“YEAH, I CAN SHOW YOU.”

You felt someone’s eyes on you. That immediately had you on guard. It didn’t have ill intentions per say but…it wasn’t exactly positive either. The feeling followed you for a bit, as you and Blue made your way through the open space. Then it simply… softened and vanished. You were going to pay attention to your interactions from now on. Feeling out if you could find the perp. For now, you wanted to eat and listen to Blue. You had a feeling this was going to be an interesting party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so writing about DID is interesting but when you read it your supposed to be confused because it’s a very confusing disorder that varies person to person I’d prefer to mostly keep you in the dark about it because when I didn’t know what it was I was very frightened and confused but the reader will talk more about it as we go on also am glad this is getting some attention thanks for the kudos! it really helps brighten a shitty day im in a depression slump and this is the only thing i have bounds of motivation for let’s learn how ta heal guys


	3. That Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do these skeletons seem to have to out for ya?!

You were relived to find refuge by the kitchen. You and Blue were sitting on barstools by a long counter island. (The stools being made for monsters you had to half climb it like a ladder Blue helping you up) You two were eating tacos he brought to the party (He insisted you eat them to regain your strength.) and drinking soda. (You were quite confused to find varies condiments in the drinks section.) Much to your amusement, you could tell Blueberry didn’t mind you quiet and letting him lead the conversation. Nantè decided to make an appearance and found you two. He laid across your lap, he too seeming to take a break from the hype of the party. You were listening to blue talk about his brother and the shenanigans of the other Sanses, Papyruses, Undynes, Alphyses, Asgores, Toriels. Even the famous monster Mettaton. Getting more insight on everyone eased your nerves in meeting them all. You also had a pretty good idea of who was going to look for loaded reactions out of you.

”-AND WATCH OUT FOR MUTT HES A WEIRDO THAT LIKES BARBECUE SAUCE.”

 

A lightbulb went off. You laughed and said, 

“Ahh that’s why there’s Barbecue sauce with the drink.”

Blue physically cringed as if he was brought on with an unpleasant memory.

“What? What happened?”

You prompted leaning closer to him. Your tail wiggling with morbid restless curiosity. Blue slowly opened his tightly closed sockets and turned to you, taking a deep breath. You offhandedly wondered if the glow of his eye lights were making the diamonds on the two of you shimmer.

“WHEN ME AND STRETCH WERE HAVING A PRANK WAR-“

You were already scared to hear more.

“-ONE THING LET TO ANOTHER AND…IM ASHAMED TO ADMIT THE MAGNIFICENT SANS GOT BAMBOOZLED INTO DRINKING BARBECUE FLAVORED SODA…”

You were cringing along with Blue and giggling as he explained how bad the taste was. How no condiment should ever be carbonated. You thought of a YouTube video on the subject.

“Dude have you heard of the ranch dressing soda?”

You asked barely able to over your laughter, clutching your side as he vigorously shook his head and declared.

“NO THANK YOU. I AM ALREADY THOROUGHLY TRAUMATIZED.”

“Alright alright! Well, what about you? I know something about everyone else although for you I know you got into a prank war and you like motorcycles and tacos!”

Blue smiled proudly, his bandanna blowing in the magical wind with his fists on his hips.

“WELL IM IN THE MONSTER FORCE WI-“

“I see you’re gettin’ friendly over here.”

The fur on your tail and ears bristled. Your tail promptly stopped swaying. You hoped the color draining from your face wasn’t too noticeable, because that strange feeling you got in the foyer seemed to be coming from the skeleton approaching you two. He wore an orange hoodie and black jeans with converse. He plopped down on the stool across from you two.

He had an easy sleepy smile and a cigarette in his mouth. His voice was actually the polar opposite of his brothers, deep low and smooth. It would have been calming in any other circumstance. Although he looked pointedly at you. The underlying vibe you got from him made you want to lean away from Blue.

‘Wow…this dude does Not like you…’ Ren observed. 

You agreed but decided not to return the sourness he seemed to be giving you, so you smiled softly and sat up straight. Then held out your hand like you did with all the other monsters and said.

“Hey! My name is-“

“I know what your name is… I mean everyone’s been talkin’ about ya.”

He drawled, plucking the cancer stick from between his teeth and smothering it in an ashtray you didn’t even notice was on the marble counter top. Blue jumped up startling you and Nanté and pointed at his little brother.

“DON’T BE RUDE TO Y/N BROTHER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? DIDN’T YOU SEE US WALKING AROUND?!”

Blue emphasized his points by slamming his gloved palm on the counter. Nanté, feeling a bit left out of the drama, hopped up out of your lap onto the counter, looking more like a spectator than your guardian.

“No, no it’s fine!” 

You giggled and laid your forearms on the table. You turned to look at the skeleton you assumed to be Stretch. 

“I’m sure you’re tired of all the talk. I can assure you I’ve most likely been overhyped.” 

Stretch’s eyes widened a bit out of disbelief of your sweetness. He quickly tried to mask it with a skeptical look, as if he were trying to find a deeper meaning to you. 

“I mean, I’ve had more social anxiety at this party than at my last job interview.”

That drew a surprised snort from both brothers, a proud smile on your face. Blue shook his head and leaned closer to you trying to fight the smile tugging at his teeth. 

“THAT’S NO GOOD! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER IF YOU WANTED A BREAK!” 

You did sort of what-can-ya-do shrug and said, “I didn’t really notice until the anxiety drained me of my energy.” 

You got a sudden intrusive thought of a particular Drake song. You were shook from trying to remember the rest of the lyrics to Energy with Stretch’s scoff.

“Seriously? Our therapist has mental issues herself?” 

Oh boy, you didn’t think you’d be having this conversation so soon. You planned on this party being mainly being introductions. You mentally prepared yourself up for a possibility of confrontation. Stretch leaned back a bit and take out a pack of cigarettes from his hoodie, tapping one out. He was so tall even even he leaned back, he still looked down his nasal cavity at you.  
“Sounds kinda unaccountable if you ask me…” 

Blueberry looked so horrified his eye lights constricted into tiny wisps. Speechless at what his brother was saying to his new friend. You half thought he was going to start tearing up. While Stretch was casually pulling out a lighter. 

You sighed and said, 

“Well if you think I’m unaccountable, you don’t have to fuck with me. Its literally that simple. Just because I want to help you all doesn’t mean I’m going to force you! That’d defeat the purpose don’t ya think?” 

Blue froze looking at you blinking. You could’ve sworn the already tiny orange eye lights in stretch’s sockets disappeared for a second before he regained his composure. You always liked the reaction you got from people the first time you swore. A seemingly innocent girl with a soft voice, you didn’t do it often for that very reason…Although the same couldn’t be said with a certain alter. Stretch cleared his throat and tried to sound slick.

“Y-Yeah sure kid there’s uh… there’s no hard feelings just makin sure you’re not some weirdo hangin around us…”

You mused that there was probably more to it than that, but if he was willing to play nice than so were you. The cat finally let go of Blues tongue and he started nagging at Strech how rude he was being and he could at least introduce himself. You idly scratched under Nanté chin. He leaned down to sniff at your pocket…oh no! You completely forgot! You pulled out a sparkly bow tie collar from your pocket and snapped the buttons around Nantè’s neck.

While the brothers were performing their comedy routine, you went and got a bowl of chips. When you sat back at your stool. Stretch leaned to the side avoiding Blues face and pointed at Nantè with the tip of his cigarette.

“So what’s with the cat?” Nantè looked to him and replied with a pointed, “Meow!” You giggle as he and Stretch stared at one another, not really out of malice but curiosity. 

“UH IVE BEEN WONDERING THAT TOO YOU SAID HES NOT NORMAL…? LIKE MONSTER RACE?”

Blue commented looking to Nante probaly thinking he was too small to be part Stretch raised his brow bones at Blue. Then looked to you, squinting.

“He’s my designated guardian!”

“PFFT YOU ARE NOT A BABY BONES!”  Blue exclaims, snorting. 

“Nanté is the type of guardian for adults!” Your ears wiggled as you all laughed and mused about the types of animals that would suit Blue and Stretch. An idea hits you and you pat your pocket and say,

“Hey can I have you guys phone number?” You pulled out your smartphone, tapping to get the contacts app up. Then handing it to a ready and willing enthusiastic shorty. (Not that you weren’t shorter then him but meeting everyone at the party you’ve come to realize Blue was quite short compared to the other monsters)

Stretch rubbed at his chin. “Mmm I don’t knoow…that’s a pretty big step in our relationship I’m not sure if I’m ready.” Stretch drawled, as Blue swiped your phone to enter in his information.

“If I get your number I’ll get some more honey for ya” You said grinning and pointing to the empty honey bottle in his hand. You were pretty proud of your observation and listening skills. Once used for survival, now used to make a new friends. Hearing a bit about him from blue before you met him, you deducted that he was probably too lazy to get up and get it himself. He play winces and takes a sharp intake of air between his teeth.

“You drive a hard bargain, sweetheart. alright lemme see”

You smile in victory as Blue hands him your phone. You’re also a bit surprised at the nickname. With the way you felt him looking at you earlier, you thought he thought less of you than a sweetheart. Maybe it was something he called everyone? You hop down from the stool. Nantè jumping down walking beside you. Entering the kitchen, you found the intriguing stock of beverages in the pantry. You squinted pushing up your glasses then shuffling some bottles around.

“Mmm fanta…sprite…..ketchup…?”

Okay, you could level with Stretch on drinking honey but ketchup? You shivered. A yellow teddy bear bottle caught your sights! You scoped it up, your bribe prize!

“Hon-hiiya!"

You exclaimed, abruptly pulled from your daydreaming. A firm grasp was wrapped around your tail! Not only was this mystery person in your personal space, but they had not even made their presence known! Their hand skinny and boney. Stretch came to mind, but the bone was rough almost callous like. There’s no way Stretch would do enough work to earn the feel of those bones, much less follow you into the kitchen to try and get the drop on you. He didn’t like you but not enough to try any funny business. You whipped around, a startled squeak falling from you at the skeleton towering over you.

“Whoa darlin…didn’t mean ta startle ya But your tail looked so soft… wigglin back n forth like that…”

The skeleton was just a bit taller than Stretch, and just a bit more built. He wore a diamond embellished red turtleneck sweater. A back jacket with gold zipper teeth and lots of sparkly fur around the hood.

“But seein your face...now I know why you’ve been the latest thing everyone’s been talkin about…”

H-he really just one upped you! You had gotten used to everyone being so nice and polite! You could’ve sworn he wiped some drool from his teeth. You were kinda speechless of the gall of this mystery skeleton. The first thing you noticed was the collar. It was quite a statement, huge and red with spikes and diamonds in between them. The next thing you thought was that was a pretty kinky aesthetic …Suddenly you forced yourself to speak up.

“Y-you’re hurt…”

You felt The Switch™. Before he could react you held his forearm. Your soul hummed and beat in your chest…once…twice…three times as a cyan light enveloped your hands and traveled up his arm. The fractured and bruised bone mended and turned to its natural color. You had a feeling Hestia was co-fronting with you. You politely stepped back and bowed a bit.

“Y-you touched me without permission first so!”

You pouted, the childish ire coming off you. The skeleton looking at you their jaw slack.

“I healed you up so now we’re even!”

You had the acute sense to hightail it outta there. So with your designated item in hand, you slipped past his form with the skittishness of a bunny.

The skeleton looked after you. Your long skirt fluttering behind you as you made your escape. He released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Then grabbed his barbecue sauce from the pantry and unscrewed the lid looked down at the nozzle.

He took a swig, relaxing as the arm didn’t provoke him with pain. Strange… you knew he was hurt. You couldn’t have seen it on his face, he didn’t express pain like that. He also wore his sparkly jacket, covering any signs of injury.

“Maybe the mystery girl’ll be more fun than I thought…”

He muttered, looking down at the armband he’d swiped from you.


	4. Shimmering Salaciousness

You struggled up in your stool once again. You eyed Nanté for being lazy in his aid to you in that…interaction with that strange man. He simply looked off to the side casually while you pouted at him, your ears wiggling in frustration. You were so caught up in the essence of your glare, you failed to notice the looks on the brothers’ face.

‘How is she adorable even while upset…’

Stretch sighed.

‘AAAH I COULD SQUEEZE HER’

Blue couldn’t hold in his inclination. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you back against his large torso. A still comically pouty face on you in the giant’s body, you almost got lost in, you puffed your cheeks and said.

“I’m trying to be upset!”

You huffed, earning a laugh from Blue.

“Uh hey kid careful, that’s my bribe your holdin….”

You quickly looked over to Papyrus and relaxed your hands.

“Oh yeah! Sorry here ya go”

You slid the bear bottle across the counter, still in Blues clutch’s, while he rubbed his cheek with yours. Stretch snorted at the scene as he reached out and guzzled a bit of the bottle. Then took a sigh of relief. (Did this dude have an addiction?)

“I’m surprised you’re not out of breath, sans bear hugs are legendary, even Puffy gets winded”

You blinked, remembering who puffy was.

“Mmm well I’m not claustrophobic or anything like that. Actually quite the opposite, I love small spaces. Bear hugs ease my anxiety.”

“That’s so?”

Strech looked at you with a more eased version of that familiar expression of disbelief. You tried pouting again but you felt your annoyance yield to happiness. Blue seemed to take your statement as a challenge and started to put on the pressure. You giggled loving the feeling on your bones but decided to warn him before curiosity killed the cat. Maybe in this case, make the skeleton uncomfortable…?

“Oh! But be careful when you squeeze enough my back wi-“

_Pop!_

Aw crap, too late! You back popped sometimes, it felt nice, but you didn’t know how that’d make skeletons feel? Especially since Blue probably felt it pop against him, he froze with a flinch. The same heavy flinch seemed to pass through Stretch.

You had a silent moment of horror as you saw their reactions. You started to hurriedly babble apologies as you watched them. A…flush seemed to cover their faces…? Oh no, this is the worst possible scenario! You weren’t an idiot, you knew that look. You had probably made them uncomfortably aroused!

Blue started to reassure you that you hadn’t done anything wrong, but another voice interjected behind you.

“Heyy! Its Frisk’s girl!”

A human with sharp eyes approached you with another monster by their side. They appeared to be quite the glamorous robot, easily the most sparkly one in the party. He also looked quite proud of it. Mettaton, he was an A-list celebrity.

The human had a transparent sparkly skirt with shorts underneath and bright blush makeup that glimmered when the light hit it. Mettaton had a mermaid style dress with quite a high slit on the side. It was as pink as the human’s cheeks but glittered twice as more. Various accessories making, what you thought, was satisfying clinking sounds. The heels only adding to his already tall height. He was dripping with sex appeal. The both of them looked lovely. You flushed when Mettaton bowed graciously. You caught a whiff of a sweet fruity smell.

“Ah finally~ I can meet the beautiful y/n. I’ve heard quite a lot about you, Darling.”

You silently swallowed, his sensual voice taking you aback. Then quickly taking his hands and giggled.

“Oh no! You’re the glitteriest person here. You’re gorgeous!”

Mettaton seemed to like your complement, soaking in the attention He’d grabbed from everyone. His soul basked in everyone eyes on him. Although he looked down at your hands curiously

“Strange, your hands aren’t nearly as clammy as everyone else’s I’ve met…”

He looked up at you.

“but your flushed face tells me you are indeed, enamored with me.”

His keen observations only made your blush spread.

‘Ahh a star must be excellent at reading body language’

Attila inquired

You shook your head at him.

“hehehe, I promise I’d be sweating buckets but I… just don’t! It’s just how my body works. My grandma was the same way.”

There were various looks of mild surprise and curiosity amongst your acquaintances. Blue exclaimed.

“HEY THAT’S REALLY COOL!”

You laughed and said.

“Yeah is pretty different huh?”

Mettaton laughed, as Chara sat beside you. Him on the opposite side next to Stretch to which he looked wary of.

“It must be hard though, when its hot outside.”

Mettaton looked to you with his brows raised.

“Yeah I’m sensitive to temperature. I don’t go out much in the summer, unless its to the pool. I love swimming!”

You missed the look on Blue’s face. Had you seen it, you would have quickly deduced that he fancied the idea of you in a swimsuit.

Chara rested an elbow on the table. Then looked at you and smirked.

“It must be cool not having gross sweat everywhere in the bedroom. Im jealous.”

You quickly found out this is how they normally teased people, but the fact didn’t make you flush any lighter, as it pulled surprised giggles from you.

“C-CHARA DO NOT MAKE Y/N UNCOMFORTABLE!”

“It’s alright! The only humor I can’t stand is toilet humor.”

You reassured Blue, finding dirty jokes quite amusing. You turned to Chara.

 “I’m jealous of how you’re so used to getting up on these huge chairs!”

Chara snorted their own laugh and poked you.

“I think you’re just short even for a human!”

You both giggled. You found frisk’s alternate counterpart a delight, before long you all said your goodbyes to Mettaton. He was whisked away by adoring fans, Chara shook their head.

“You wouldn’t believe what crowds I had to go through to get him and introduce you to him. People are always around him, but frisk wanted to make sure you met everyone so…Wait, speaking of frisk, the hell are they?? They left you to fend for yourself with petty ashtray and boombox over here…”

You couldn’t help but to bark a laugh at the nicknames. Blue seemed to take it in stride, even prideful of the name. Although Stretch wasn’t too pleased with the back-handed name. Chara shrugged and said.

“I’ve spent way too much time with you. I already know you gave y/n a hard time.”

The retort seemed to die behind Stretch’s teeth. Chara started petting Nanté, squinting at him. Blue on the other hand had taken to smiling mischievously.

“YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW BROTHER.”

Stretch seemed to have enough of the teasing. He ground his cig out but before he stalked off however, he leaned across the table and muttered in your ear.

“Thanks for the honey…”

You were so taken aback by his deep drawl so close to your ear. All you did was nod vigorously and tried not to look at the smirk of his face.

Chara and Blue simply sighed and pat your back. As if they’d seen it before maybe…? You couldn’t quite figure the gestures out. You sighed as well. It couldn’t just be you, right? You found quite the flirtatious queues in some of your interactions. Monster or human both got you all confused. Stretch even made it clear he didn’t like you one bit at first! You wished everyone would be more honest, it’d really help you out.

Atti giggled in the headspace.

‘That is how the mind works, love. Don’t worry, you have been getting the hang of it.’

Chara pulled you from your thoughts.

“Alright, Sheepie. Let’s go find Frisk."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a sassy chara! If only they were there when you met mutt..  
> heres the dress i imagined metta in  
> https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1058418-undertale
> 
> Aaaaa im sorry its been so long I lost some motivation an I thought I could slack off on it cause I thought there wasn’t a lot of people to really mind the wait but I legit got one comment that got me to bus out with 2 chapters so yea interaction helps the speed of things 
> 
> On another note I love playing with font I wonder if others will show up on the platform? I hope so I wonder what the readers fount would be?
> 
> I wanna post smut so bad but I think itll be a few chapters till we get there maybe ill post a no plot smut? Idk which character do you wanna get it on with?


	5. Fin's Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning for this chapter!!! you are starting to get overstimulated with all the social interaction and your thoughts run away from you noting too bad but its there

“ONWARD!”

As blue helped you down and out of the chair, you giggled and turned to them.

“Is that your nickname for me?”

Chara looked at you for a moment. Then realized they’d given you a name without even thinking about it.

“Mm, I think so. Your ears and tail are sheep, right?”

You giggled and nodded as they grinned.

“I know someone who’d absolutely LOVE to meet you.”

Blue laughed knowing exactly who they were talking about. You three made your way through the party. You even chatted a bit with other Frisks and signed to others, although they weren’t your Frisk, they were pleasant be around. You even spoke with a fire element. Their bright green flames were beautiful she also mentioned Grillby was their father! The monsters who wanted to meet you come up a bit scarcer. Chara didn’t want to waste time, much to your pouting.

“ehh? But I want to meet them!”

“You won’t get to meet everyone if you talk to every single monster.”

Although eventually, you finally spot your Frisk talking to a couple of skeletons. Seeing your familiar friend gave you stride to persevere. It sparked a new confidence and energy about you. The taller skeleton spoke as loudly as Blue. The other you couldn’t really hear from across the room. Frisk’s back was turned to you, and the living meme in you just had to intervene. You turned to Blue and Chara, then put a single finger to your lips.

You had to calm yourself, so you wouldn’t blow your cover giggling. You stepped silently up to them and made the same gesture to the two skeletons frisk was talking to. You didn’t even know the two, but you just had to put your trust in that they too would live for the meme.

You managed to step into position without being ratted out, score! You leaned up to their ear and proceeded to carry on the heinous act.

“Are you feeling it now Mr. Krabs?”

Their shoulders jumped as their hand flew to their chest. The shorter skeleton barked out a surprised laugh, much louder than he’d previously speaking.

“Oh fuck!”

You covered your face trying to get a handle on your diaphragm. You were close to losing it. Your group grabbing shoulders so you all wouldn’t die on the floor. Even papyrus seemed to like your silly humor.

“A THOROUGH TEAM JAPE. AS ALWAYS, IM AMAZING AT IMPROVISION.”

You perked up at who you assumed was the papyrus that frisk knew personally. You knew a lot about the two that came from you and Frisk’s dimension. Papyrus had on his battle body but doused in glitter and diamond accessories. It reminded you of Mettaton’s glitter in a way.

You held your hand out to Papyrus smiling for the good teamwork. He looked down at it in pure admiration, his eyes simply sparkling. He was adorable.

 You had to look away for a second to keep from giggling at his antics, but when you glanced off to the side, you were swept up in a hug. Papyrus was at least a few feet taller than you, the sudden lurch in your stomach was roller coaster quality. Which prompted quite a squeak from you. Luckily, he lifted you so your arms were free and you could hug him back. Luckier for him, your chest was pressed against his skull as you both seemed to be having a hugging contest. On the ground, Blue turned to Sans.

“HEY! SANS WHERES YOUR GLITTER?”

He smiled wide, like he’d been waiting for someone to ask all night. Slowly, he pulled one of his hands from his jacket pocket revealing one of the most beautiful geodes you’d ever seen. The sphere between his phalanges further enhanced its beauty.

“It was this ore Mettaton's glittery boa. I had to gravel, but I decided to go with this. Since y’know It’d be coal not to be digging specks of glitter out of my skull for a week.”

You and a few others started to giggle. Then before Papyrus could groan too loudly, you shimmed your top half a bit over his shoulder. Prompting a confused and slightly frightened “NYEH!?” as he tried you adjust you on his shoulder. You smiled brightly and pointed down at the gem with excitement.

“hey! That’s beautiful! I love pretty rocks!”

You had a hard time grouping geodes, gems, crystals, minerals etc. together, so you usually dubbed them all “pretty rocks”. You thought it was dumb since some fanatics were really wild about names, but you couldn’t help yourself. The blush pinks and purple yellows were stunning when the light hit and refracted all the light.

Although Sans didn’t seem to mind your dim language. In fact, he smiled just as brightly to you. You loved puns, although it was rare that you were so quick to come up with any clever wordplay yourself. You admired people who did. Sans rattled off some more to you, as Papyrus set you down. You were ecstatic when you were finally struck with an idea. You held your hand out to Sans and said.

“It’s gneiss to meet you, Sans!”

He raised his browbones smiling and took your hand.

“It’s gneiss to meet you too y/n. Granite I know we probably knew each other before we met. Shale I introduce myself anyway to be pelite?”

 You two spoke and much to your delight, he let you hold frank as he’d named colorful rock. Off to the side, Frisk and Papyrus were almost beside themselves in pride. You two, their anxious beans getting along amazingly. While Blue filled Chara in on his take on the party.

“How lovely, it looks like you two are getting along shell!”

A tall goat woman approached you and Sans.

“Oh hey tori, yeah y/n is great you don’t have to quarry about a thing.”

She had a long purple dress. With a jewel encrusted Deltarune symbol on the chest and specks of holographic glitter littered the rest of the dress. You smiled up at her, standing up straight you held your skirt and bowed.

“Hello Ms. Toriel! I’m y/n.”

She smiled and humored you, bowing back.

“Toriel is just fine, especially for Frisk’s longtime friend. Thank so much for taking care of them.”

You nodded and glanced over to them.

“Of course! They’ve been a good friend to me since forever.”

Sans and Toriel started to talk. You were more than glad to sit back and listen. Things were starting to catch up with you. You tried to reach in your pocket for your phone, but your hands were shaking, when did they start shaking? Had they been this entire conversation? All the bright lights of everyone shuffling around started to blur a bit…Oh boy you were getting overstimulated.

You needed a break, some kind of refuge. You looked over to the stools where you previously sat. They were way too crowded now. You hated this feeling. You wanted to hang out and talk more. Even despite the sweet company you held at the moment, you felt nauseous. You instinctively looked around for Frisk where were they? If you could find them, you didn’t even have to talk. Which you were desperately trying to avoid right now. You didn’t just want to leave unannounced, this was your first time meeting everyone, you didn’t want to leave a b ad impression, but if you didn’t leave soon someone might front. If you weren’t co-fronting to explain things there could be a fight, you couldn’t afford that. Damage control tactics started buzzing around your head, with all the other th ou ght s that continued to ti ghten your throat.

You started to dissociate as your thoughts ran off without you. Your body instinctively started to tense up. You hide your fists in your pocket and stared at floor, trying to focus on brea th es.

A hand gently held your shoulder.

Your eyes widened as you looked at the person who you assumed wanted to talk to you. They about to be sorely disappointed when you couldn’t muster a word.

A huge woman looked down at you with one eye. She wore an eyepatch and had striking blue smooth scales. Her scales alone were enough to pass for the glitter theme of the party. She wore a sharp pressed tux with coat tiles. Red long hair fell wild around her. Jagged teeth in braces but sharp long and dangerous. Her eye a black slit with red eyeshadow and eyeliner sharp enough to cut. As she looked down at you, you forgot yourself and your breathing in her rough beauty. You could tell her usual voice was much louder, but she’d lowered it. A bit raspy but practiced, she asked.

“hey dude are you alright?”

Your mouth quivered and opened to answer, but your head fell. You shook your head, tears sprung in your eyes. Surprise took you when she grabbed your hand and whirled you around to leave swiftly and quietly. Your steps fell in with hers, moving and weaving through the crowd, similar to your mind at the moment. You noticed the monsters start to thin and the bright lights start to dim. You breathed a sigh of relief. Then Undyne pulled you into a room. A restroom. It was like a restroom of an expensive hotel. The lights were surprisingly dimmer here, but your heart sank.

There were monsters loitering about gossiping and whatnot. A cat and crocodile woman. Undyne walked right up to them her shoes clipping the floor curtly. Even sitting up on the counter, the fish lady towered over them. She looked down her nose at the two, glare sharp. She was already intimidating enough…damn if looks could kill. You looked at the women clam up and glance at one another, finally scurrying off.

You both breathed a sigh of relief. Your posters dropping. In one breath the woman turned and picked you up placing you on the polished restroom counter like you were a stuffed animal. She headed to the other end of the room, rounding the divider. You looked around and sniffed. Looking at the ground waxed to perfection. You didn’t really want to look at your reflection, but your mind threated to leave you again. You were glad to be alone at last but felt a bit strange. Suddenly not interacting with anyone after meeting so many. Empty. If you were to give it a name.

A box of tissues was held in front of you. You blinked taking it with shaky hands, looking up at your literal savior. You set the box aside. Your arms wrapping around her. Only vaguely aware that you didn’t mean to do that. She stiffened. Then shifted a bit before pulling you close to her. Tears stared to fall silently on her jacket as she held you for a while the tears stopped as your shoulders loosed up. She gave your head a pat before letting you go and leaning against the wall. Then slide down sitting on the floor. Her suit pants leg rid up, revealing an ankle monitor. Was this huge mansion her house then? She tugged her own phone out starting to browse, before a gruff but quiet mutter came from her.

“I needed a break too”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats youre a real life meme 
> 
> Uggh you hate taking breaks but you need em 
> 
> In my horrortale version undyne is used to helping others with their feelings if not being a little iffy about contact
> 
> Have yall played deltarune yet wouldn’t it be wild if Kris was hiding under you bed after the party?
> 
> My tumblr is https://cocokitty24.tumblr.com/ I should propbly post chapter updates there


	6. Shiny Scope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you sort of give your first few sessions? Things seem to be getting more and more entergetic…

…You thought monsters didn’t need bathrooms.

You looked down at the floor. The granite softly shimmering in the low light. Even the bathroom was beautiful. You couldn’t seem to escape the twinkling theme of beauty of the party. You were glad Undyne’s long leg was in the way of your reflection, but it made you think of Sans’ jokes. You looked up a bit.

“Hey Undyne I think I’m ready to-“

“Don’t even think about going back, squirt. You obviously waited too long for your break. Now your break has to last longer.”

You blinked a few times at her before laughing loudly. The sound like echoing bells in the large room. Undyne started to grimace, but to you it looked more like a pout.

“What? I didn’t say anything funny I mean it yo-“

“No, you didn’t. Not inherently, but I guess to someone like me, it’s funny with my experience.”

She scoffed. The sound coming from the floor. Then threw an arm behind her supporting her head against the tiles.

“No matter what experience you have, there’s gonna be something you don’t know… Even if that area is your expertise.”

You saw unconscious anger take her features for a moment before she shook them off. Another clue. You let the silence settle for a bit. Then taking your gift of tissues and turning to the mirror behind you. Your long skirt swishing and moving around you hanging off the side. (This counter was very large.) Decidedly cleaning yourself up. You took your backpack off and started touching up eyeliner and mascara.

“That’s very true. I believe you stop growing when you forget that”

Undyne stiffened on the floor, like it was an acusasion. Then shoved her phone in her pocket, looking hard at the floor at a particular grain in the granite.

“Although, it’s not as if you need to be crucified if you stop growing in your field” You snapped the cap to your eyeliner and muttered while placing in back in your bag. “America especially… I hate the grind culture.”

Undyne looked up to you in the mirror, eyebrows furrowed.

“Take an artist for example. If they like drawing with one style all the time, drawing a particular thing, they weren’t doing anything wrong if that’s what they like to do. If your well liked that’s called your signature, but if you aren’t that’s being lazy and stagnant. Personally, I find nothing wrong with it if you’re having fun.”

Undyne stood abruptly. You turned your body to face her, giving her your full attention like she did with you. Her hands balled in fists as she shook. Her flames for hair twitching about.

“But! That’s! …”

She ground her teeth. The wires in her braces bowing.

“If they only draw one thing they aren’t progressing! They have too- That’s inaction! that’s being stagnant!! To hell with that!!!”

Her fist struck the wall beside her, some tiles popping out. Her hot angry tears glinting through the dust and grit that surrounded the two of you. Her frustrated tired breathes were all the sounds in the room. No one ever looked so beautiful.

“Well, it doesn’t always have to be that way.”

Her head snapped up to you.

“What!? Yes, it does!”

“It isn’t always about reaching and leaping from your comfort zone all the time. Comfort zones are usually given a bad wrap but…think about why we have them. It isn’t always suffering and pushing yourself. The artist wanted to paint because they love doing it, not a form of self-harm. In today’s world, everyone is always pushing and straining themselves… but really, it’s okay to do what you want sometimes and just have fun. You can do it for however long till you’re ready to step it up again. It’s the reason we started doing it in the first place y’know?”

As you spoke, Undyne looked enraged but slowly her shoulders dropped, and her legs stopped shaking like a leaf. Her top half dropped its stance, like the strings of stress that held her up for so long were finally cut loose. She lowered her head, leaning it against your shoulder. Her voice rough but wobbly.

“Is that… is that really okay? To just…”

You simply smiled and giggled a bit. Tickled by one of her ear fins, it flopped against your neck. You reached up to wrap your arms around her neck. (Boy, she was tall.)

“Of course! You deserve it! You have been for a long time. I’ll let you know each time you start to forget.”

She pulled you close. Similar to last time, but this time she held you like a lifeline. Her claws digging into your sides, but as per usual you don’t notice them. You only focus on rubbing her back through her hair as she sobbed. The strong woman with a phantom crown on her head.

———

You said your goodbyes to Undyne. You knew she probably needed her time to get her pride back together. You suspect it probably wouldn’t take too long for her though. She didn’t even know who you were anyway. You headed back in the direction you came, trying to keep an eye out for a blue hoodie or a flash of red or white and gold in the sea of glitter. You turned your head forward and immediately hit your nose up against a monster. It smelled of weed and roses. You held your nose and looked up apologetic.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m so short, and its hard so see everyone! -”

“Save it.”

The cat man rolled his eyes, already short with you. He wore a black and red tux with pretty yellow studs in his ears. It went nice with his ginger fur, but he looked battle worn. Bags under his eyes with sharp slits for pupils. A bit of his ear chewed off and a scar going from under his eye down his cheek. His scowl made him look older, but you suspected he was around your age. He stood tall with his hands in his pockets and a blunt in his maw. It reminded you of the orange hoodie Papyrus. You could tell he was impatient, looking anywhere but your eyes. Although he seemed to be waiting for something. You jolted a bit.

“Oh! Uhm well my name is y/n. Sorry for how we met, but it’s a pleasure to meet you!”

This introduction was a bit different from the others, but you held your hand out in greeting nonetheless with an easy smile. The slits in his eyes looked down at your hand in distain, but he took it anyway. Callused paws slightly squeezing your soft palm, he nodded and said.

“Rusty.”

You nodded back and said. “It’s nice to meet you, Rusty.”

He took a drag off his roll, red eyes flickered off to the side as he tapped his foot once. Oh! Okay now you get it. He’s nervous. He pointed to the side of your head and said. “That’s…something I’ve never seen before…”

You titled your head at him confused, before your shoulders jumped in realization. You laughed, a few fingers traced over the shell of your black fuzzy ear.

“Yeah well, I guess I’m something of a rarity. I haven’t met anyone else like me. I’m actually thinking of dying em pink.”

Rusty looked a bit bewildered at the choice of color you had your mind set on. You laughed at his reaction. Then looked around and added,

“Even with all the universe hijinks goin’ on.”

Rusty stiffened and breathed out a,  “…yeah” He looked off to the side as his pupils dilated a bit. He got a far away look in his eyes. You stepped a little closer as your eye brows drew together. A bit a concerned smile on your face.

“Are you alright? I mean I make a lot of jokes about serious matters but…” You looked up at him. “I think it takes the edge off things, right?”

Rusty looked to you surprised that you seemed to be insinuating that you wanted to comfort him with all this confusion going on. He flushed and spat out. “You! You don’t need to be nice to me I’m supposed to!-“ He took a big huff at your less than terrified expression at his outburst. Then turned to the side arms crossed.  

“I…I’m sorry I just…”

He ran a hand through the tuff of ginger fur atop his head. Then spared you a glance to your patient face before turned tail and stalked off.

You stood there blinking for a few moments, quite confused. What a way to have a comeback!

“Hey y/n! Where ya been? We missed ya!”

Someone suddenly called to you grabbing your arm and leading you to your destination. “Ah Chara! There you are!” They snorted, looking back at you.

“That’s my line. Sans and Papyrus have been worrying me to death about where you were.” You giggled and said.

“I guess you don’t mean your Papyrus. Sorry about that. I got caught up on my way back from the bathroom.” You held Chara’s arm as they thought for a moment.

“Mmm Yeah Stretch is…suspicious of you, but I think he’s just trying to convince himself you’re not drop dead gorgeous.” They simply shrugged as your face set aflame.

“It’s the truth. I believe he thinks he’s above drooling over a pretty girl like everyone else. Maybe even thinks how sweet you are is an act. Maybe ulterior motives?” You were taken aback.

“U-ulterior motives!? You’re, you’re messing with me aren’t you!?” You pouted at them as they smirked at you.

“Maybe a little bit. I do mean that. You’re pretty sweet so…I mean, not that I’m saying he’s a horrible person just… keep your guard up around him ok? You don’t want to be on his bad side…” They frowned and slowed their gait looking down. There was a beat of silence as you looked at them deep in thought, before you leaned down to their eyesight and smiled grabbing their attention.

“Thank you for saying those nice things about me and letting me know about Stretch. You’re sweet too! Thanks for worrying about me.” Their eyes widened as they looked away. Their blush makeup becoming darker.

“T-there’s nothing to thank me for I… was just telling the truth…” You smiled then noticed someone trying to get your attention in your peripheral.

“Y/N WELCOME BACK!”

You waved back to blue and Frisk who were sitting at the previous spot with everyone as you and Chara caught up with them. Frisk spoke to you from behind the couch. “Hey where’d you run off to? You missed Sans’ comedy routine.” Frisk bumped you as when you sat with them and you turned to them apologetic. “My bad! I had to find the restroom, then I had a bit of a strange interaction with someone named Rusty.”

Frisk thought for a moment as you welcomed Nanté to lay by your leg, then said “Oh that sounds like Burgerpants from another universe.”

“IM SO SORRY Y/N!!”

You let out a little ‘oof’ from being glomped by blue as he lifted you from your seat. He held you tight against his chest with tears in his eyes that sparkled as much as his outfit. “I PROMISED TO STAY WITH YOU BUT I DIDN’T SEE YOU WERE TIRED!”

You jumped a bit surprised he noticed. You weren’t really planning on telling anyone what happened. You kinda just wanted to slip back into the conversation.  You looked up at him in awe. Then heard a few hurried clambering steps and you lifted from the ground. As papyrus yelled from behind you.

“I TOO APOLOGIZE, HUMAN. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, FOR I WAS TOO ENGROSSED IN MY CONVERSATION OF MY CUTLERY SKILLS. I WILL STRIVE NOT TO BE SO COOL AND CHARISMATIC NEXT TIME.”

You kept blinking in disbelief. Then tried to quell the two skeletons that were so worried about you but, then another person, Sans, walked up the side of you all. A sheepish look on his face. He kept looking from the floor to you, then said.

“hey uh, I wanted to apologize too, kiddo. I was talking to Toriel- er well not that that’s an excuse. I just…I wanted to say I’m sorry”

Your heart pounded everyone worried for you. You felt so loved despite just meeting them all. You glanced over to Frisk and Chara. (Stretch finally making an appearance behind them, with an unreadable look on his face.) Their faces read that it was inevitable that they’d love you so quickly.

After calming them all down and convincing them you were okay, you considered telling them about Undyne. Then decided it was best to keep it quiet and said,  

“What did I miss?”

Just as blue opened his mouth to gush, he was cut off by a sharp loud grating voice.

“Y/N!!!”

You jumped a good few feet off the ground rubbing your poor ears. It was so loud a good bit of the party went quiet to see what was going on. A skeleton was strutting up to your group like he owned the place and in a way, he did. The first thing you notice was a scar down his eye socket and red starshaped pupils. Sharp canines shaped in a maniacal smile. He wore a bright red bandana and a suit so sharp on him it looked like a uniform. It was held up with a red belt and a gold and diamond encrusted skull at the forefront. Topped off with black shoulder braces lined with red. Behind him was…

“Hey! It’s you!”

You exclaimed and pointed at him without thinking. I mean could you help yourself? Your interaction with the barbeque sauce skeleton was so bizarre, after all. Although the shorty didn’t seem to like how everyone’s eyes were now on his brother and you instead of him. BBQ man simply waved and drawled.

“Howsit goin sweet cheeks? Ya scampered away before I could introduce myself. Name’s mutt.”

You pouted at him. Considering how he spoke to you last time, you figured he wasn’t talking about the ones on your face. The shorter skeleton crossed his arms and clipped his heels together in a military like stance. Forcibly bringing the attention back to him. Then pointed to you in a jojo like manner.

“Y/N. YOU SHALL BECOME MY WOMAN.”

He let the silence waver a moment. This is probably the most bewildered you’ve been the whole night. You were suddenly very glad to have some time to yourself to prepare for this. You barely registered Nanté waltzing back to sit by you on the floor. You tilted your head at the boisterous skeleton man.

“h-huh?”

He huffed like he made himself very clear, but it wasn’t getting through to your thick head. He took a step closer and stared down at you. He was being as serious as a heart attack.

“WE HAVE ALL ENDED UP IN THIS ELUSIVE UNIVERESE. WE’RE ALL TRYING TO MAKE OUR WAY. WHEN SUDDENLY YOU ARE APPEARING ON EVERYONE’S RADAR. EVEN SHORTLY APPEARING ON THE EVEN MORE ELUSIVE SOCIAL MEDIA PLATFORM SNAPCHAT. IT IS ONLY CUSTOMARY THAT THE MOST SAUGHT AFTER HUMAN FEMALE BECOME MY MATE!”

‘Uh do ya think he’s tryna fuck?’

Ren commented sarcastically as you tried not to laugh.

You looked at him utterly dumbfounded. You were trying to figure out if he was just trying to court you because you became so popular or if he actually liked you. Despite his authority of speaking to you like a worm, he looked a touch bored. You thought for a moment…

“Erm, well before all that, why don’t we hang out? I mean you announced yourself, but I don’t know what makes you so amazing and you don’t know what makes me special. You said yourself you only saw my picture shortly on snapchat. Don’t you think a popular reputation is more valuable when you know the person in question? I don’t even know your name! You looked a bit bored yourself!”

Silence fell over the group once again and it seemed your observation was right. This was a skeleton who gets what he wants from anyone he wants. Most of everyone was shocked bb- Mutt also looked slightly aroused. What he said next continued to surprise you.

“YOU…MAKE A POINT. CALL ME BLACKBERRY, BUT NOW I ALREADY KNOW YOURE SPECIAL.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many ways do you think I can say glitter?
> 
> AHHHHH IM SORRY FOR THE ABSENCE THE NEXT THING I KNEW IT WAS 2019 IM BAD BUT I HAVE OTHER UNDERTALE WORKS IN PROGRESS HERES A LONGER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS
> 
> Why do you already know everyone’s names? Well Frisk has been gushing about all their friends for months now! Also as a licensed therapist you have a habit of taking notes to not forget a single detail! It’s why your alive after all…  
> Why was Undyne so quick to unravel before you? Well Horrortale Undyne has been through a LOT you adapt and learn to keep a certain front for people who need(or despise) you meeting a person who doesn’t know you is a lot easier to open up to when you don’t need to act tough 
> 
> Things will Not calm down next chapter
> 
> Also just to let you know the narrator will not explaining every little thing in the story something youll have to read in between the lines


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not slowing down!

**“** ALTHOUGH LORD OR GOD IS PREFERABLE. **”**

You laughed lightly shaking your head as Black looked to you with a brow bone raised. He was completely serious.

“Yeah, somehow i’d figure you like something like that.”

Blueberry stepped up from behind you and came between you and Blackberry. Papyrus held you away from them as if they’d poison your innocence. Oh, if only they knew who you were.

“MUTT! WHAT’D YOU DO TO Y/N?”

Papyrus looked to them still holding you close, hoping their temperament wouldn’t rub off on you. “I AGREE WITH BLUE YOU TWO TEND TO HAVE RATHER… SALACIOUS MOTIVES”

You squirmed in Papyrus’ hold, and looked up at him curious with your brows raised. “Really?” You knew the two brothers were quite the…flirtatious bunch, but you hadn’t known they truly planned to bed you…and Chara was teasing _you_ about ulterior motives.

That vibe you got from Mutt confirmed it wasn’t just you. Papyrus glanced down at you and held up his pointer finger, ready to inform you of the naughty deeds the two brothers apparently committed.

“YES! IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU STAY INFORMED, HUMAN. YOU DON’T WANT TO BE TAKEN OFF GUARD, SHOULD YOU DECIDE TO ENGAGE IN…WHAT IS IT, HUMAN? WHY DO YOU KEEP ADORABLY GIGGLING LIKE THAT? IM BEING COMPLETELY SERIOUS.”

You couldn’t help yourself. The sheer amusement of the situation. The most innocent monster here lecturing you to keep safe from flirtatious advances. Black scoffed and rolled his eyes, putting his weight to one hip looking quite irritated. Behind him across the ground the air seemed to be getting…thicker?

“OH, PLEASE. YOU HAVE MET THOSE PINK AND PURPLE SLUTS, RIGHT?”

Blue’s stance faltered as his sockets narrowed. He brought his hand to his chin in thought, looking away. “YOU…MY HAVE A POINT…”

You snickered and looked back up to the tall skeleton holding you. He too was considering their point. They would be interesting people to debate with. You looked across the floors. They indeed seemed to be getting thicker with smoke. You weren’t too concerned as you didn’t smell any burning, but figured this party was a bit too prestigious for a smoke machine. You decided to consult a very cute skeleton about it.

“Uh…Hey, Papyrus…?”

He looked down to you then as the smoke twisted and curled in his peripheral, he looked over, his eyes scanned the floors. He made the same perplexed face as you did when you first saw the growing fog. If not a bit more… calculated than you thought you would see on him…hmm.

He turned to Sans who also had a face of confusion. Although King Berry didn’t seem to notice, still ranting.

“…DON’T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE RED EDGELORDS-”

Suddenly, the lights turned off and you jolted. Murmurs of confusion and concern rippled across the crowd of the party goers. Although some didn’t seem to concerned. You stole a moment to appreciate the scene. It was beautiful in its own way.

Soft moonlight trickled in from windows large as the walls looking out into the night sky full of countless stars. The light softly shining on everyones shimmering embellishments. The crowd full of restless energy shifting and turning while others were idly talking and eating like they were before. It seemed those people were more rough around the edges. They reminded you of Rusty.

Then, directly above your group, a bright spotlight shined on a nook up the high walls. On the ledge stood one very tall skeleton. He was sporting polished black leather and a blood red cape shimmering as it waved and moved. All sharp angles and barbwire. He struck a menacing pose, fist in the air. When you squinted, you saw a Sans looking quite bored. One hand up controlling his magic, enveloping his brothers cape making it poorly animated. The other hand, scrolled idly on his phone.

 A little more towards the back, was none other than the monster you’d met a few minutes ago, Rusty. He looked mildly concerned about the height they were up at, but apparently this wasn’t his first rodeo either. He was playing a handheld his signature irritated look on his face. You couldn’t see what he was playing but he seemed to be losing. Everyone around you on the floor had varying looks of disappointment, annoyance, amusement and inevitably.

The scene unfolding before you was really testing your willpower not to cry on the floor ugly laughing. You honestly had to look away for a moment to prevent such a thing from happening. Although, you jumped with a start then tilted your head back to look up to him in awe when he proceeded to throw his skull back and let out the best evil laugh you’ve heard since watching anime. Needless to say, it was impressive. He looked down at your group with beady red eye lights.

“DID SOMEONE CALL …THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?”

“OH JESUS.”

That time you couldn’t help it. Blackberry’s reaction was too fucking funny. A startled snicker escaped you. Sans tried to mock glare at you but he started to chuckle with you. Well, judging from the hole being bore on the side of your head, Stretch succeeded in glaring at you. Although, all your cute giggling seemed to cool off blacks temper and heat his cheeks up.

“HUMAN!!”

The edgy man points down, directly at you. You jolt at attention up out of Papyrus’ arms.

“Y-Yes!?” You answered unconsciously. Your body stiff as a pole.

“AFTER IM DONE WITH YOU, I SHALL BE THE LAST ONE LAUGHING. PREPARE TO BE CAPTURED BY THE GREATEST, MOST FEARSOME SKELETON AROUND!”

“a CHALLENGEer!?”

You and Blue exclaimed at the same time. You glanced down at Nantè, he didn’t seem too agitated so you figured the fearsome skeleton didn’t wish you too much harm. You decided to play along. You didn’t want to rain on his parade. Besides his enthusiasm was contagious, you wanted to see where this went.

“RED ME! YOU FINALLY MADE IT TO THE PARTY! IM ECSTATIC!”

Papyrus yelled up to the group jumping up and waving energetically trying to grab their attention. As if his megaphone like voice didn’t immediately have all eyes on him. The edg- Red Papyrus sighed. A claw to his face. At first you thought he was irritated at Papyrus’ sweet gesture. Although you were surprised he didn’t mention it.

“IF MY HENCHMEN WEREN’T SO LAZY AND SLOPPY, I WOULD HAVE BEEN MADE MY APPEARANCE.”

The Sans behind him simply rolled his eyes to his brothers nagging. Rusty didn’t seem to be paying attention, too engaged in his game. Which you thought was amazing, being able to tune out such a loud voice. That took a certain type of skill or they’d been at this for a long while. You figured it was a bit of both. Red Papyrus’ stance puffed up again.

“BUT NO MATTER. A TRUE SKELETON KNOWS HOW TO IMPROVISE AND IS EQUIPPED WITH QUICK THINKING. I HAVE EVEN GATHERED INFORMATION ON MY TARGET!”

Your eyes sparked up, putting the pieces together. “Oh! Is that why Rusty was talking to me?”

Rusty flinched hard. It jostled his game fumbling with it to keep it in his paws. He looked quite startled at the mention of his conversation with you or even being mentioned at all. His eyes looked around wildly, wringing his paws.

“W-well that wasn’t! You’re not! I mean I- wasn’t only talking to you because of tha-“

“AARGH ENOUGH OF YOUR SNIVELING! ONCE YOU BECOME MY HOSTAGE YOU WILL NOT BE DYEING ANYTHING PINK! ONLY THE RED OF THE BLOOD OF OUR ENEMIES NYEH HEHEHEHE!!”

Red Papyrus grabbed a squirming Rusty then proceeded to jump and fall down from the ledge, heading straight for you! You reflexively snapped your eyes shut, barely had time to bring your forearms up to your face before you heard the loud rush and rustling of leather with the clink of metal. You yelped and tensed your body up when you were swiftly swung around. When you slowly opened your eyes, you were in his clutches! Your body was dangling from his arm as he held you by your waist. It looked like his actions surprised the rest of the group too, as they did not anticipate him actually swiping you away.

Although it was strange…on Ren’s side of things there was a sort of familiarity, a kinsman-ship, interesting…

“EVERYONE KNOWS A TRUE VILLAIN HAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HOSTAGE NYEH HEHEHE! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!”

Goodness, it seemed tonight everyone you met seemed dead set on telling you how gorgeous you were. You’d probably never get used to how genuine everyone was.

“Villain? Is that what this is about?” Chara inquired, their arms crossed with a brow raised at your capturers.

“oh man… you’ve been like this ever since you learned the concept of a super villain.” Sans said shaking his head but a shit eating grin on his face.

Edgy Sans stood idly by Red Papyrus, on the side he was holding you. It seemed he finally put his phone away and spared you a glance. You simply looked back at him, questionably. His eyes started to travel back down your body, as his eyelights reached your backside. He started to lean back to get a better view, until a slow large grin spread across his face. His deep gravely voice cut through the arguing skeletons.

“hey, I mean maybe being a villain isn’t so bad…”He shrugged and took a step back.

“besides our hostage has a pretty great ass.”

You thought this would be the height of your night, but all this was nothing compared to when you felt Edgy Sans’ hand smack your ass in front of everyone. A startled yelp came from you. You were simply speechless trying to process what just happened the rest of your group silent as well as a few pairs of extinguished eyelights. You slowly hid your face with your arms. Red Papyrus practically screeched at his brother.

“SANS!! DO NOT HARASS MY HOSTAGE!!”

“hey! what do you mean your hostage? I helped catch the bitch too!”

You didn’t care much for the name calling, but you were beyond embarrassed from Edgy Sans making a move on you in front of everyone. You refused to pry your arms from your red face. Stretch, Sans and Mutt were physically holding their respective brothers back from tackling the two. Black looked like a kettle about to start screaming with steam until Stretch walked up and put a hand on his head. Then continued to the red brothers, at least from what you could smell and hear.

“alright edge, why don’t you stop scaring the poor girl… Red, though I’m sure she’s probably a slut, it really wasn’t cool of you to do that without askin.”

You… had a few things to say about that, but you were currently suffering from chronic humiliation. Frisk finally stepped up to save you. You peeked behind your arms and looked to your savior pleadingly as they took a breath struck a heroic pose.

“You all don’t need to worry about y/n…”

You blinked a few times and tilted your head. “…eh?” They clenched their fist and shouted.

“If anyone’s the slut here, it’s gonna be me!! Now hand her over, Edge!”

You choked and Sans fell backwards from holding his brother who had disappointment on as face, as he cackled on the floor with a slipper flying off him. Edge shifted his stance and held you away from everyone.

“I WILL NOT BE HANDING YOU OR ANYONE ELSE THE ALLEGED SLUT HOSTAGE THAT EASILY! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, WORMS!!”

You let out a strangled guffaw despite yourself. You felt Edge about to bolt, and clung to his hip bone as he started to run off.

“HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING WITH MY MATE?!”

“RED ME! RETURN THE HUMAN AT ONCE!”

“Y/N!”

Black, Blue and Papyrus managed to escape their brothers’ grips. Black snarled going after the three of you, followed by Blue and Papyrus. Edge ran through the crowd cackling with you They all scrambled to go after him to save you.  Sparkles quickly danced around you. The sound of sprinting footfalls clipping against the hard floor chased you. Pale beiges and pinks of the marble floor sped under you. Different masses bodies and bits of cloth came full speed and whipped around you. Edge sped around the ballroom they started to close in on him. Edge sucked his teeth and resorted to shoving other monsters in the way of your skeleton saviors. Grunts, yelps complaints sounded around you. Your sweet hero’s called out apologies but didn’t miss a beat in their pursuit.

You caught a whiff of food cooking and knew your escapade was nearing the kitchen. You took a breath relieved, and figured this is where they’d corner him. Although to your utter shock, Edge LEAPED up onto the tables in one single bound. It caught you by complete surprise and had you feeling like you had to tell Edge to stop and go back because you left your stomach back on the floor. But Edge pressed onward stepping around full plates of food and decorative centerpieces without so much as grazing his heels. This dude’s footwork was insane.

But your heroes kept in pursuit on the floor, running on either side of the counter. They tried to jump up and tackle Edge to the ground, but he simply ducked or sprinted out of the way with a cackle. Resulting in them tumbling to the floor or ending up in someone’s bowl of chips.

 All the while, you yelled and laughed in glee like a child, giddy from adrenaline and endorphins flooding your head. At last, Edge jumped up to a much lower ledge. He hung with one hand and you in the other. Blackberry, Papyrus And Blueberry had him with his back against the wall and yelled at him to let you go.

“FOOLS YOU’VE LOST THIS WAS MUCH TOO EAS-“

“alright I think that’s enough from our super villain today.”

You caught your breath and looked up surprised as Sans shuffled up casually with his hands in his pockets between the group.

“Ah Sans!”

He looked around at everyone. All of their eyes alight with life as they were only just a bit winded. Which spoke volumes to you how strong they were.

“Hey kiddos, have fun?” You giggled and nodded.

“thats good. well we have to get on with the party so…”

“ILL NEVER GIVE HER UP YOU SWINE.” Sans simply shrugged.

“wasn’t askin bud.”

He walked up closer to you and reached his hand up. You looked at him curious and reached down to him, before your hands connected, Edge screeched above you.

“HEY! DON’T YOU DA-“

When your finger tips made contact with his phalanges, your stomach dropped. You instinctively closed your eyes and held tight to his hand. When your stomach stopped flipping inside you and your head was only mildly spinning, you peeked an eye open. You were sitting on carpet with sans in his arms blinking you looked around judging from the interior and the incredulous yelling and arguing you were still in the mansion but in a much smaller room a bedroom? Sans stood backing away and looking at the floor.

“er uh sorry I have to hug you pretty tight to take you with me when I uh teleport…” Your look of awe turned into a smirk, you looked up to his increasingly sweaty skull. His smile wobbly with anticipation of your grin.

“You could’ve taken me to dinner before bringing me to the bedroom.” Your grin slipped from your face and turned into genuine giggles, while Sans gave a snort and started laughing with you.

You looked at him in amusement. You’d heard of his ability but to actually experience it…You snapped out of it and tried to ease his worries as you shook you head.

“no no but seriously its fine! Its awesome to experience teleportation and Like honestly the more you try and break my rib the better.” You said honestly, forgetting you were talking to a skeleton. You started to stammer as a blue blush grew across his face atop his grin.

“heh heh heh I  see your pretty kinky kid.”

The skeleton said pointing down to your thick head of hair. You flushed as your hands found your face, giggles tumbling out of you as he teased you back with an A1 pun.

“are ya ready to head back? edge should be satisfied with his entrance now we uh…don’t want to keep everyone waiting” He helped you up as you wobbled to your feet. You made a sound of affirmation. You thought of all the monsters you met already.

“Is there anyone I haven’t met yet?”

“hmm well I believe theres only two versions left?”

“Oh yeah! Blackberry said pink and purple idiots?”

Sans let out a startled chuckle as he led you out of the room down the hallways. You had a sneaky smile on your face, as you walked nonchalantly with your hands behind you.

“Yeah, that’s Raspberry and Plum. The other version is Axe and Crooks. They look scary, but I promise they’re good monsters. Theyve just been through some rough shit…”

You nodded as thoughts of the fish queen and wall dust passed through you. Sans shifted by you rubbed the back of his neck. You looked to him, brows raised, curious.

“so uh…I know edge kinda kidnapped you…and red…” You flushed and looked down, trying not to replay it _too_ much in your head.

“well…red was out of line and you seem nice enough to not to put him in his place…we’ll make sure to have a…chat with him after the party”

You glanced at Sans as his eyelights disappeared for a moment before flickering back. You smiled at him and tried to push the feeling of being a burden from your psyche, and focused on how full your heart felt that he would go that far for someone he just met.

“Well I may be nice, but if Ren happens to be fronting…”

He looked over at you surprised, his eyelights becoming bigger. You giggled. “What? I mean everyone knows who I am and I trust you all have been reading about DID?”

He nodded and you continued.

“I wouldn’t worry to much about talking it openly. Besides, I’ve already been called everything under the sun. You can ask me anything! Dont make it so serious, cause I can assure you they won’t be!”

Sans shoulders dropped and his easy smile came back. “sure”

You could hear the sounds of party getting closer in the beat of silence.

“uh well, actually I do…have a question at the moment…”

You made a sound of affirmation that you were listening.

“I was reading about it, and uh it’s different for every system but how do people like us know when you switch?”

You nodded as he spoke and said

“Well for me our mannerisms are pretty different but the most obvious is our eye color I’ve also heard…when monsters scense my soul it’s…different I don’t know too much about my own soul but that’s what I’ve been told…we also have a habit of putting our hair in our own styles plus…”

You put your hands behind your ears showing them off.

“Our ears switch.”

You were immediately overwhelmed with cuteness. When his pupils turned to big bright stars. You had to look away to stop from squealing, but cleared your throat and rubbed the back of your head playing it off.

“I doubt you’ll see them tonight though, there’s a lot going on.”

He listened to you intently the entire time and you felt…strange. This was the first time you’d told anyone besides Frisk, even though everyone knew.

“That’s fascinating…”

Sans whispered, looked to you in awe. You flushed and fought a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Er sorry I uh-“ You looked up to him smiling and hip bumped him. He looked to you a bit startled but amused.

“I told you it’s fine! It is quite fascinating when you think about it.”

He smiled at you until the both of you squinted, light filled the end of the hall. You came back into the ballroom.

The lights came back on in the ballroom. You followed Sans back to the large seating arrangement there, it looks like even more monsters have gathered. Your tail swayed with excitement when you saw a certain lizard sat with everyone. Frisk looked back at you, then smiled and jumped up. Running over to the lizard monster, then started excitedly talking to her and pointing your way.

“Oh boy, Alphys’ll give you the time of your life, kid.”

Sans sighed with a hand on your shoulder. Alphys and Undyne turned your way. They both looked beautiful. Undyne in a pressed floral suit with coattails. Alphys in a slender shimmering grey mermaid dress, but it was nothing compared to the face she made when she laid eyes on you, pure amazement and half disbelief. It was like seeing a child given everything they wanted and needed on Christmas and more. You couldn’t help but to smile and laugh as you walked closer to her.

“Hello, Alpyhs!”

“Oh my goood, oh my god, are you real? Like really real?” Her voice broke with tears in her eyes, as she slowly stood shaking with excitement.

“My name is y/n, it’s nice to meet you.”

You and Undyne smiled big at her quite proud of yourselfs.

“Oh no, oh my stars, it’s nice to meet you toooo.”

Alphys damn near broke into tears when you opened your arms for a hug. Everyone around you guys were laughing giddy with the positive energy.

“Can, can I touch them??” You nodded at her and Undyne.

“Yeah! go ahead!”

Her trembling hand grazed your ear, in reaction they twitched. She gasped and flinched until she tried again, Undyne joining in feeling the other ear. They both started petting you with glee. You rolled your tongue in the back of your throat to imitate purring for effect. They both let out collective awed sounds. You three were cut off in your excitement when you heard grumbling in the corner from Red.

“Tsk…she didn’t get that excited when i touched her…” Your ears twitched in annoyance, and turned to the sound of teeth being sucked and pointed to Red from Alphys’ and Undyne’s embrace, then spoke up.

“You didn’t ask! I haven’t forgotten you either, Mutt!”

Alphys spun on the two perpetrators as soon as she heard and immediately started to scold them. Mutt put his hands up in surrender but Red was less than apologetic… That is until Blue, Sans and Undyne tightly gripped his shoulder and head respectively. He was silent till he started to sweat. Then muttered an apology.

You managed get Alphys from Mutt who had gave you a bit more genuine apology and pried Sans Blue and Undyne from Red. You all settled down again and you laid eyes on two other pairs of skeletons. Ready to introduce yourself once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahh im sor proud of this chapter it came out pretty long!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party finnally comences but not without the shenanegins of the part goers!

You approached the closest pair of skeletons you didn’t know. Their sheer glamor rivaled —Dare you say. — that of Mettaton’s. You were glad he wasn’t in the same vicinity, you had a feeling there’d be a fight over their glitter and shimmers. Their Sans had a unique type of suit on. It was strange and had to be handmade, and you were digging it.

He wore slack shorts, a vest and a dress shirt with a midriff. Black pumps and pantyhose. On the hem of his vest and shorts were pale colored flowers blooming, it looked gorgeous against the jet-black background.  All shimmering with glitter. He sat back on the couch with his arms splayed across the back of it. His Papyrus wore a two-piece dress. The top was lacy haltered paired with a long skirt with an asymmetrical, fluffy hem. The background a lovely sky-blue with gold flakes were strewn throughout his skirt, condensed at the hem and scattering thinner up towards the top. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap. The two looked absolutely stunning. Under all the lights you noticed their bones were a shade lighter. Though, you noticed from the midriffs, they had some sort of transparent skin…? Like a jelly? How interesting. Sans’ was a light purple and his Papyrus’ was a pale pink.

You wrack your brain for names as you get closer to them. Aw c’mon they’re gonna notice you in their peripheral and look up any second! Argh, you should have written it down the second he said it like the other thing you had ta remember! Your fickle brain reluctantly supplies the names Plum and Raspberry. But…you forgot who was who. Maybe you shouldn’t have approached them first…. They looked so amazing if you were being honest, you were intimidated by their beauty, —You were usually scared of pretty people now that you thought about it. — Nonetheless, you willed your feet to them, rousing them out of their conversation, and praying to the stars they’d introduce themselves. The nerves wormed their way from your head into your voice.

“H-hello! My name is y/n. It’s nice to meet you.”

Surprisingly, your soft shaky voice made quite a few monsters in your group quiet down and tune in. You couldn’t tell if that was tension you smelled in the air, or your own anxiety. It didn’t help your nerves. The two looked down and up the length of you, before the Papyrus stood up. He wasn’t as tall as the others, but that didn’t mean he still didn’t dwarf you. But he had an amused, sort of sultry smile on his face so you relaxed a bit and deduced it a good thing. The sound of his heels clipped against the floor as he pulled you in his embrace.

“Oh, my stars! You’re just as cute and sexy as they say!”

Before you could respond, the Sans appeared behind you. Wrapping his arms around your waist.

“and that body of yours…simply a gift.”

He whispered in your ear. You flushed and started laughing in embarrassment. With all the tension chased out of you, you felt silly for even working yourself up. It was… an interesting interaction. They said flirty things that made your wiggle lowly and the skin of your ears flush, but their hug was sweet and gentle. You can feel it would be pretty easy to shake them both off. It kinda reminded you of when you’d shake an old while lady’s hand. You wonder if they did that just in case you were uncomfortable. The thought made you feel all the warmer with all the sweet nothings they said to you. You smiled and wrapped your arms around the Papyrus.

You saw his hand come up to your face and watched the motion, intrigued. He held your chin up to look at him. You looked into his sockets where he directed you and it…felt like you were looking into the eye of a flame. That’s it! That’s what all their eyelights reminded you of! Before you could think of the random train of thought of looking into a flame can stimulate your third eye, you realized at this distance their eyelights had a lot more depth to them than you could see from far away. The pale pink color of (what you thought was) his Iris entranced you. It felt like you were dissociating in a good way, you couldn’t stand to look away.

“Now… what are you into?”

You heard a hum. A sweet thing, it was tantalizing to listen to it…

When you focused back in, he wore a face of surprised that smidge of amusement still graced his eyes though. When you were more aware of yourself and body, you realized his wrist was encased in your grip. His bones felt hot.

“Ah! Sorry!”

You let him go as if he burned you the heat radiating from his bones didn’t, as it was actually quite pleasant, but you didn’t really know if you were holding him tight enough to hurt. That would be a sour first impression. Your eyes caught the floor as the Sans looked curiously from behind you.

“ah uhm, well it’s probably dangerous since I have multiple consciousness. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt!”

You cleared your throat, as you quickly spoke your voice becoming a bit tight at the end. The Papyrus looked incredulously alarmed at you.

“Oh. my. stars. I’m so sorry, dear. I didn’t mean to be so invasive!”

You shook your head then looked up at him another apology fitted in his mouth. He stopped when he saw your warm eyes.

“Hehehe its ok. You didn’t know and thank you! You guys look really pretty too. I ah, can’t hug you Sans from back there but I appreciate you too!”

The Papyrus slipped his face back into that amused smirk, you think it held a bit more mischief this time too.

“Oh honey, we know we’re pretty, but we are talking about you right now.”

Everyone seemed quite impressed with how you handled the “sexual deviants”. Blue and Papyrus agreed with their statements about you. The four looked like they wanted to squeeze you. Your chest felt tight and you attempted to hide your face in the Papyrus’ chest and keep from squealing like a piggy, but that only produced various other sounds of pig squealing. Papyrus and Blue joined in on the hug.

“I’m surprised you’d taken to our teasing, love!”

You giggled and shook your head.

“No! Its fine, you two are sweet.”

You couldn’t help but to throw Stretch a sour look when he rolled his eyes. You felt Ren feel quite done with his pissy attitude. The Papyrus sighed short, but it sounded tired all the same. You thought he might have been disappointed in you and before you pouted, he redirected your attention. He took your hand and slipped from your arms to bow slightly at the waist to you.

“Please disregard my ruder and less classy counterpart. I see you already know my name is Papyrus, but my nickname is Razzy as in Raspberry.”

Ren seemed quelled for the time being. You giggled a bit nervously and in the back of your mind, was glad you hadn’t tried to call their names. You thought the Sans was Raspberry. Since the Papyrus was Raspberry, then the one who was tilting your chin to look up at must be…

“Names Sugarplum, sugar. I go by Plum. Sorry ya have to deal with him. I knew he was a jackass, but I didn’t know slut shaming was in his MO too. Let us know if he tries to bother you, alright kiddo?”

You nodded as your eyes couldn’t help to flicker over to a pouty Stretch. Blue smacked his brother on the back and pointed a thumb to himself.

“DO NOT FEAR, HUMAN. I WILL KEEP MY BROTHER IN LINE.”

Blue declared matter of factly. You pretended not to notice the doubtful castaway looks in the other monsters faces. Some pitiful.

“I’ll be counting on you.”

You simply smiled appreciatively at him and matched your smile his shoulders dropped it was a bit hard to tell since his smile was so blinding, but it was there. He looked relived. You looked around and decided to walk over to the villains of the night. They were standing behind a couch their taught backs to you. It seemed that they were getting scolded by their Undyne. In a fit of confidence from your previous conversation and walked right up to them and said,

“uhm hi!”

The hissing whispers halted immediately. The three of them looked to you, all teeth and edges. You were immediately intimidated, that is until their Undyne smacked the Papyrus on the back and sighed.

“Alright…now introduce yourselves, _properly._ ”

You giggled as Undyne gave you a smile so tight and fake it was comical. You noticed the scales on her face turn a color that was so sharp in contrast to the color of her scales, there was no way she could’ve hidden it. You also want to squeal when you realize that’s probably the reason she had her hair down. You usually did the same thing after all. You felt jealously twinge in you since your head was currently top heavy in a bun. Sans sucked his teeth and looked off to the side. While Papyrus looked undeterred by the hole being bore in the back of his head by his mentor. He stood with his feet apart and declared.

“I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AND NOW GO BY EDGE. ALSO, THE ONE WHO MADE THIS LESS THAN EVENTFUL PARTY, MUCH MORE INTERESTING.”

You closed an eye and tried not to hold your ears. In terms of volume he and black take the cake god damn if you didn’t have these stupid hypersensitive ears maybe you wouldn’t wince so much arou- You quickly shove the thought away and grinned up at him.

“Well if anything, you did liven up the party! I actually had a bit of fun running around!”

You gave up a dopey smile. He looked down at you his small sockets a bit bigger. You don’t think you imagine his brow bones jerked up a moment. For how confident Edge was, he looked a bit surprised you agreed.

“BUT OF COURSE, YOU WOULD THINK SO!”

You had to commend him though. He didn’t stumble on his words, you know you would have. ~~But then again sometimes lies fit quite comfortably in your mouth.~~ After that, there was a silence. We waited for his brother to say something. But he stood with his hands jammed in his pockets looking down quite angerly at that one damn grain in the granite. Pushing their patience to the limit, the both of them jabbed his sides.

‘’ACK! “

He jolted, probably lost in his thoughts, and, lifted a fist. He tried whirling on them, but their combined glares broke him down quickly. The intense power dynamics were a sight to behold. Bright red sweat collected on his skull as he turned back to me with a huff.

“Names Sans. Just like all the others, I go by Red.”

And he said his real name like the regular words in the sentence like it simply lost meaning to him over time. He spat the nickname Red. You… feel like he didn’t put in a lot of effort in his name. But then remember Blue named himself Blue. You squint one of your eyes and walk up to him. When he still avoids your eye, you grin and bend down in front of his line of sight.

“Well Red, where I come from, you usually shake hands before you play slap ass.”

You leaned up closer to him, your grin widening as he flushed bright red. You already knew if you let y/n handle this, things would be very awkward and going the other way around.

“Or at least be prepared for the consequences when you do.”

You took a step back and crossed your arms. Your earrings jingled and chimed. Your ears wiggled and changed from your low, sheep-like ears to ivory leopard ones say atop your head.

“But you should be proud!”

He slowly looked from your grin to the top of your head curiously, before he could open his mouth, you continued.

“After all, you’re the first to meet me.”

His brow bones knitted together, he tilted his head with his small eyelights pinned on you. Probably trying to figure you out. It seemed like he didn’t know about you. You always hated that face monsters and humans alike gave you when you told them more than one person lived in your head, but it didn’t bother you as much when you told more and more people. It was a stark contrast to his brother Edge and Undyne. They simply looked pleased to meet another one of you, (us?) it looked like they got it.

“The first…?”

You smiled big as his eye lights got smaller. You held your hand out to him.

“Hello Red. My name is Ren.”

He looked at me, then to my hand and whispered.

“Ren…”

You grinned turned mischievous in nature when he simply blinked at you

“Don’t worry ain’t gonna bite ya!”

You snickered and could barely hold your snickers together, as you got out.

“but this re- _tail_ isn’t free.”

That’s when all the tension finally left his shoulders and he gave you deep chuckles that turned into laughs, as his brother let out the most god forbidden sounds of anguish, He grasped your hand, his red eyelights filled out his big sockets. Undyne merely barked out laughter at the turn of events, how could someone so small and puny make someone like _Sans_ comfortable? Though…Ren didn’t seem totally incompetent… She tried to take a quick look at your stats.

LV:12  HP:5/5

She couldn’t look at anything else, as you gave a little jolt and looked over to her. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck and she mechanically waved. You simply laughed and waved back. What strange stats! She hadn’t seen something like that since she checked Sans stats. Red let go of your hand, and you felt your long snow leopard tail grow out behind you. You said it was nice to meet everyone the three of them. You turned and looked to the group and…. Huh, you thought y/n would’ve taken the reins by now, but you supposed she wanted you to meet the others too? It was anyone’s guess, this fronting business meant it was hard to communicate with your headmates. Frisk was suddenly right on you to gave you a hug.

“Ah Ren! It’s so good to see you!”

You hugged them back. Well, everyone knew y/n wasn’t fronting and you weren’t back yet, so you guessed you’d join the party. It was so strange to have such a smooth switch. No yelling no fighting. You were simply happy. Happy to see Frisk after all this time.

“You too!”

“C’mon! You still haven’t met these two yet!”

They pulled you over to another couch. You didn’t recognize these Sans and Papyrus (Papiya? Papyrus’ Papyri? Sansi??), and you weren’t sure if it was because you had just been fronting for a few minutes, or they were late to arrive to your little seating arrangement. You realized these two were the others Sans was talking about.

Their Sans had but one glowing red eye light. It was a bit dull. The other was dark, like it suck you into it the feeling reminded you of Rassy’s eye. Behind that dark eye was a gaping hole the edges jagged like it snag on things. Their teeth razor sharp like a set of knives in his maw. His body was so huge it threatened to take over half the couch. He looked like he’d give the best hugs out of all of them. But he also looked like he’d been to hell and back. ~~You knew the feeling.~~ His suit was plain but pressed to the ‘T’ he had tie with a single red rose toward the bottom. Their Papyrus was taller than any you’ve seen, he had to be at least 8 and a half feet, but you noticed his slouch, so he had to be a bit taller than that. He wore multicolored braces he must have just gotten them because they were still a bit crooked. He wore a white pleated gown with big puffy lacy see through sleeves with slim gloves. The pair were stunning.

Another thing you noticed, was how hard they were trying to portray that they weren’t uncomfortable.

You stepped up to them and rubbed the back of your head.

“Hi! My name is Ren, sorry you couldn’t meet y/n. You’ll have to deal with me tonight! But you two look breathtaking.”

Their hands turned to me Papyrus smiled with an orange sheen rising to his cheeks. Sans’ eye light got bigger as he shook his head. He looked like he didn’t quite believe your complement.

“No no, s’fine. M’sure you’ve already had more than enough to deal with tonight. I uhm Im axe.”

He said his name very quietly, like if he said it quiet enough, it might just go away. Needless to say, you were not comfortable calling him as such. You bit your lip. You didn’t want to upend the system they’d already established -Things were confusing enough. -  but it seemed the only one comfortable with the nicknames, were this universe Sans and Papyrus. You decide to sway in then way of your soul.

“Hmm i’m gonna be honest, that’s a stupid name.”

He looked to you surprised it wasn’t really in your style to stay quiet about stuff like this.

“well…. i…yeah it kinda is.”

“Not kinda, it is! Look i’m terrible at making names but I know someone who isn’t i’m sure no one will have any belly achin’ over a new name right?”

He glanced over to the others. Your back was to them right now, but you suspected they wore similar faces. Then, He nodded slowly his eye light quivering a bit.

“…. oh, uh sure.”

He closed his eyes then opened them again to give you a genuine smile.

“…that would be great…”

His voice was a quiet rumble. You two shook hands as he looked to you in gratitude. You looked up to his brother. Who looked to be very excited to introduced himself. An excited energy flitting about him.

“You’re heckin’ tall my guy.”

You smiled as he cuddly straighten up with a fist on his hip

“Of Course, I Am! I Am The Greatest Afterall. I’m Also A Great Papyrus! You Ca-“

He cut himself off and slouched again. His fist moved from his hip into his other hand to poke between his knuckles, insecurity rolling off him in waves. God, you could only wonder what his nickname was. Who decided this was okay?!

Before you could try and pick a fight with the others his brother pat him on the back.

“hey, no one’s got a bone to pick with ya since you’re the coolest dude around ya know why?”

His brother lets out an exasperated sigh as his eyes are begging him to ask why. He pats his thigh and the two scoot over. You get the message and jump up on the couch in between them, you look to him with a grin.

“Why is he the coolest skeleton?”

His smile widens and without context, it might’ve just look manically evil.

“Cause he’s so _hip_.”

He pointed to his hip bones, and two giggled as his brother dramatically groaned. You all joked around and soon. You all chatted in your cute little seating area, accompanied with Stretch’s back handed mumbled statements towards you. You all tried to ignore him or laugh it off after Blue scolded him, but finally one skeleton had enough. ~~You were glad too, because you had half a mind to just go up to him and rock his shit. You aren’t with that back and forth, petty talking nonsense.~~

Black stood abruptly and stalked up to Stretch. He crossed his arms with a sneer.

“SERIOUSLY STRETCH, WHATS YOUR PROBLEM? RED IS ONE THING, BUT HONESTLY IM WARY OF LEAVING YOU ALONE WITH HER. YOU’VE ONLY JUST MET. THERES LITERALLY NO NEED TO BE SO HOSTILE. (WHICH IS IRONIC, SINCE IM THE MOST VOILENT HERE AND I HAVE ALREADY DECLARDED HER MY WOMAN.) YOU AREN’T LIKE THIS AROUND ANY OF THE OTHER HUMANS.”

A silence fell over the group, Frisk drifted over to you to check in. You simply looked to their concerned face with barely concealed anger. Razzy, Plum and Chara stepped up beside Black, frowning. There was something deeper going on in this group and figuring it out was going to take a lot of time and patients.

“I think I agree with Black. I know you don’t take to new people but you’re being a bit ridiculous.”

Chara sighed. Stretch looked around his face contorted in a scowl. He opened his mouth but closed it with a click. He read the room and realized most of everyone was on your side. He sucked his teeth and turned, leaving. Blues posture sagged. It made your heart clench, it was like seeing a sad puppy. He looked over to you you gave him a sympathetic smile. The knot of rage finally unwound itself inside you, and you got up from the couch and walked up to him.

“Hey dude, it’s okay. Your brother comes first.”

He perked up a bit and gave you a little smile. You got an idea and went into your pocket.

“Oh! And give me your number, this is probably the last ill see you.”

He smiled but said,

“ITS FINE. YOU ALREADY GAVE ME YOUR NUMBER.”

Huh. You, don’t remember that. Blue hurriedly kept talking upon seeing your deflated face.

“BUT! WE HAVENT EXCHANED SNAPCHAT USERS LETS DO THAT!”

You smiled as he wiped out his phone, jeez these guys were way too caring. You scanned one another’s phones. As soon as they were done, he started off and yelled

“ILL SEE YA LATER OR LATER TONIGHT OR LATER SOME OTHER DAY. ILL TEXT YOU BYYYE!”

You waved after him as he bounded after his sullen brother. Sans walked up beside you.

“uh…i should go after those two. i can probably figure out why he’s acting so weird.”

You nodded to him and said,

“I doubt it has anything to do with me but give him some time alright?”

Sans looked down to you, trying to analyze your look. You supposed he was past being surprised at your actions, finally he nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he simply gave you a wink and you waved him off.

You felt an arm wrap around your shoulders behind you and a drink being handed to you. Judging from the scales, you knew it was Undyne before she opened her mouth.

“Hey! Don’t let that punk ruin our fun!”

She turned with an arm still around you, reproaching your group.

“Hey nerds! Let’s go dance!”

You give a sigh of relief. A dance and a bit of alcohol were sure to ease your nerves. Everyone that was left gave varies whops of excitement.

‘ahh dancing! May I front with you?’

Atti inquired.

You let her cofrount with you. You knew how much she liked this sort of thing. You told Frisk to wait up for you, so they stood by you sipping on their own drink, while you took your backpack off and put on your glasses. As you slugged your pack back on, Frisk looked over to you.

“Atti?”

You pushed up your glasses and smiled.

“Yup, I think she likes Sugarplum and Raspberry.”

“Ayyye! Im glad to hear it!”

They tugged you off with the others to the dance floor.

The night was coming to a close, but the lot of you weren’t going to leave without getting your boogie on.

It seemed you two lost track of everyone but Frisk didn’t mind dancing with you alone. The two of you didn’t speak but it was like you were having a full conversation. It’s been years since Frisk freed them all, but this is your first dance with them.

Your peripheral stared to fade in blurred lights. All your thoughts buzzed, then started to quiet. The only thing you heard was the quiet hum coming from your chest. You didn’t have to talk here. All you and Frisk had to do was try to express yourselves through your bodies and movements to the beat of the music.

You loved this. There was no other experience like this. Here with Frisk after so many years of their absence, as much as you loved this you were almost glad the music stopped, signaling the end of the night. You were starting to get emotional and didn’t want to explain to Frisk why you had suddenly started sobbing.

They slung their arm around you as the two of you giggled uncontrollably. The rest of the world slowly faded back into focus.

“Ya ready to head back to your place?”

You nodded, excited for your first sleepover with them since you two met up. You felt Nantè brush up against your ankles ready.

“Yup!”

“AHEM!”

The two of you were walking to the door with the retreating crowd, when you heard a very familiar very demanding voice. You two turned and saw Black standing with his arms crossed and his brother standing idly behind him. Black looking a bit more irritated then usual. He marched right up to you and narrowed his sockets down at you. He leaned in as he said.

“AREN’T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING… _REN_ …?”  

The way he said your name made shivers crawl up your back. How strange to be called your own name and not y/n. You kicked your brain to start working again through his piercing gaze. Your eyes flickered up as you thought. What in the world could have made him so upset…?

You thought about his goals and why he was here…

Until you realized, you were thinking about this much too hard! You felt like you were stuck by lighting for being so dense!

“Oh!! Uhm My bad! I forgot to say goodbye!”

His grin slowly turned big and even turned genuine. He stepped to the side.

“IT IS MORE THAN ALRIGHT, HUMAN! AS LONG AS YOU REMEMBER.”

You were pretty surprised as his quick understanding, you thought he’d be a bit meaner considering his temperament. He struck a pose and held a hand to his puffed chest.

“PLUS, I WILL BE THE FIRST TO BID YOU ADIEU.”

You laughed and reminded him.

“Well, I suppose Blue was the first to tell me goodbye.”

“IRRELEVANT! HE DID NOT GET TO SEE YOU GIGGLE ADORBALY AFTER DROPING IT LIKE IT WAS BURNING HOT.”

Black looked very pleased when he pulled a surprised gawff out of you. He opened his arms and you smiled up at him, it transformed into a grin when an idea crossed your mind. Hey, you were feeling good and impulsive.

You stepped back as Frisk looked curiously at you. You took a running start, when Black heard the quick clip of your heels on the marble floor he peeked down just as you jumped into his hug. Black talked a big game, but he looked pretty surprised to find his arms full of your hips and waist with your tail swishing excitedly. His cheek bones turning a deep violet as Blackberry.exe stopped working for a moment, then when he came back online, he hugged you back. His body felt strong and full against you.

Mutt came up to the side of you two, he bent down and said.

“can I have a hug too?”

“Yeah!”

You reached up and you two met halfway to make a warm hug. He was considerably thinner than his brother but felt leagues taller even compared to Paps and Edge. If he wasn’t bend down for you, you were almost worried how high up off the ground you’d be. When you two parted, he gave you some pets as Black spoke to you.

“YOU SHOULD PROBABLY SAY GOODBYE TO THE OTHERS. IT WOULDN’T BE A COMPETITION WITHOUT THEM!”

You snorted,

“I don’t know how in the old I swindled you into liking me but go wild.”

He gives you a look.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I FIND YOU AND Y/N VERY ATRACTTIVE AND I HOPE TO MEET MORE OF YOU”

You spat and started coughing, you chocked on your own spit. Such honesty gave you a start. He simply raised a brow a you

“DO YOU REALLY NOT THINK OF YO-”

He sighed and held up a hand stopping himself and changed the subject.

“NEVERMIND ANOTHER TIME IM SURE YOUR TIRED AFTERT ALL THE FESTIVITES, BUT BEFORE I FORGET GIVE ME YOUR PHONE.”

You tilted your head at him but fished in your pocket for your phone and handed it over. As he quickly typed, he said.

“IF YOU WANT TO TALK YOU CAN JUST TEXT ME. SHOULD YOU NEED _ANYTHING_ MAKE SURE YOU CONTACT ME.”

You nodded glad you got another number for y/n. Mutt looked down at you with a smirk that looked a lot like the crack in his skull.

“and he does mean anythin’.”

Before the pause could become too pregnant, Frisk took your arm.

“Save it for the sleepovers you two, I promise well hang out agin!”

As they whisked you away, you yelled after them.

“You guys looked really pretty tonight! I had fun!”

Black fought a big smile looking after you and Mutt waved leisurely.

You two went around saying your goodbyes and getting phone numbers, catching Undyne and Alphys Mettaton and so on. Eventually, meting up with Chara. You were surprised to still find them around.

“Oh wow, I thought you might’ve gone off with Blue and Stretch.”

They rolled their eyes and crossed their arms.

“I may be from their world, but I’m not their keeper. I’m not letting those sourpusses’ ruin my fun.”

The two of you giggled at the name but nodded and agreed. Frisk spoke up.

“Well do ya wanna join me and Ren for a sleepover?”

They looked to the two of you and thought for a moment.

“Hmm well, I guess that’d be best considering they were my ride.”

You three giggled as you went around to say the rest of your goodbyes. Edge surprisingly gave you a hug and despite all his physical and mental rough edges, he gave a very sweet hug. He told you Red was hiding from you for some reason. You met up with Razzy and Plum and their adorable Mettaton. You all exchanged numbers and they gave you a kiss on the cheek. Axe was with them and you gave him a hug. He told you Crooks went home early because he had class in the morning. You found out he was studying to become a nurse. You also got swindled into a cupcake from Muffet.

“Is that everyone?”

Chara replied.

“Yeah, Mettaton left to do an interview.”

“Alrighty, lets go.”

You all held hands and headed out and down the pretty path from whence you came.

“Oh! You two have to play rock paper scissors for who’s gonna ride behind me, and who’s riding in the little cart connected to my bike.”

Chara grinned at Frisk and said.

“Or we can race!”

They exclaimed, getting a head start.

“Hey!”

Frisk ran after them leaving you alone in the cool night to recount all that happened in the party. Nantè started pawing at your legs and you looked down at him.

“Rowww”

“Hehehe alright, big boy.”

You picked him up and he got comfy in your arms. His warm fur felt so pleasant in the cool October night.

When you caught up to the others, you saw Chara seating smugly on the seat and Frisk pouting in the cart. You snorted and said.

“Have you all assumed your positions?”

“Yeeaah.”

The said simultaneously. Nantè jumped from your arms into the basket in front.

“Alright, lets go home.”

You all geared up and you started your bike to ride away into the night.

After much too long, you finally made it to your complex. When you got off your bike, you took it out it had been buzzing in there the whole ride. You can already tell you got a lot of messages and are a bit overwhelmed. You click the first name in the massages app. You didn’t have any clients at the moment, so you promise yourself to catch up with all the messages in the morning. 

‘💙 BEST BLUE BOY 💙’

12:35 AM Hey! Its me The Great and Magnificent Sans!

12: 37 AM Er uh Blue!

12:40 AM Sorry me and stretch still get mixed up were the last to

12:45 AM Arrive here??

12:45 AM Everything is very strange…

12:46 AM But nothing the Magnificent Sans cannot handle

12:50 AM Although still strange

12:50 AM But you aren’t strange!

12:50 AM Strangely you are the most normal thing to come out of world skipping

12: 51 AM And we’ve only just met!

1:02 AM Well talk in the morning!

You smile sadly down at the messages as you all walk through the lot and begin to type.

Hey! Just got to my house

but its ok to call yourself Sans when its not confusing

that’s your name right? 1:10 AM

 

 I think youre a bit strange but not in a bad way I had fun tonightヽ(^◇^*)/ 1:11 AM

 

You shoved your phone in your pocket as you place a foot on the first step, only to have it buzz in your hand. You took it out and held the rail and very slowly ascended the steps.

 

1:11AM Im glad your home safe! And

if by strange you mean magnificent

then I concur!

 

Shit, he was a fast typer.

 

You are very magnificent Sans! 1:12AM

1:12AM Thank you! It feels so nice to be called that again!

 

1:13AM That face is adorable! How did you type that??

 

You typed and explained how to do it from the settings and Unfortunately, you all were way tired and pretty much ready for bed to have a proper sleepover party. You all trudged up to your door and were drunk mostly of endorphins and excitement from the bike ride and party, rather than alcohol.

You all stumbled in and rested on the floor for a moment, before you got up from the pile and huffed.

“I’ll get the lights and make food.”

You caught your breath and turned on the lights then texted with Best Blue Boy as Nanté sniffed the two party crashers in his house then trotted to the living room.

“Make yourselves at home!”

Frisk and Chara looked up from the floor to your house.

“Whoa…”

Chara exhaled looking around at the space. The cellings were much higher inside and you liked to keep the place clean but it looked like someone lived here.

“I have a change of comfy clothes for everyone in my room too.”

You mentioned unstrapping your heels and letting your hair down. With the pressure off your neck, you crack your neck hearing popping in your head. Ugh you hated buns, too heavy.

“Sweet!”

Frisk got up a bit too fast and you had to catch them from falling, but they quickly recovered and ran to your room as you and Chara trailed behind.

“Can I help with the food?”

“Yeah sure! I’ll put on Steven Universe in the living while I cook. Frankly, after I’m done eating, I’m goin straight to sleep.”

You entered your room and Chara looked even more amazed as Frisk went through your closet. Chara snorted and walked over to the bed.

“I’ll watch tv and eat, but there’s no way I’m sleeping on some couch with a bed like this in the other room.”

You giggled and Frisk chimed in walking in the room with sheep pj’s.

“I’ll have to second that, you even have a weighted blanket!”

They grinned and ran over to you, peeking over your shoulder as you giggled.

 “Who ya textin’?”

You smiled before replying,

“Sans.”

You didn’t notice the confusion settle in the room as you typed. In your peripheral, they tilted their head.

“…uh, my Sans?”

“ah no sorry, Blue. Chara’s Sans.”

Chara shifted a bit, then asked.

“How’s Stretch?”

Their voice was small like they didn’t really want to ask you but had to know. You smile at them

“He’s fine, got home but he’s going through some stuff.”

They nodded and hummed their understanding. You looked at them, you and Frisk looked at one another. You put a hand on their shoulder.

“Hey, you all got here only like a month, ago right? Give him some time and you should be easier on yourself too.”

Chara only huffed. Clearly frustrated with their friend’s behavior.

“Well, my bed should be more than enough for the three of us, sleeping on a couch after all that doesn’t sound like a good idea anyway.”

The two rejoiced and all took turns washing up and picking out sleep clothes. After you all were ready, Frisk sat on the couch watching Steven Universe with Nantè. You and Chara whipped up dinner, you figured you all would fall asleep right after anyway, so you didn’t mind going a little heavy on the food.

Frisk was more than appreciative of you two cooking for them. You gave Nantè some chopped up fresh water fish and you all watched Steven. You texted Blue back and forth until your arms hurt, and you had to send him a goodnight text as you let your phone drop from your fingers. A soft thud on the carpet You couldn’t keep your eyes open anymore.

“Bed?”

Chara rasped looking over to you two.

“Bed.”

You all turned off the TV and left plates on the table to wobble to bed. You all fell asleep as soon as your bodies hit the plush mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m giving you guys so much fluff but later on….  
> Let’s just say I hope you like it while it lasts  
> I was originally gonna just post this chapter a while ago, but I was reading up on bones picked clean and I was like no! I will not release subpar work, so I decided to beef this story up. Perhaps not as wordy cause I cant really pull it off without it sounding like im rambling but ya! I decided to make transitions smoother and a bit more elaborated Ill be working on some patreon stories, so I want to get some chapters out on A03 before I start because its been way long! I love Ametrine and this is my most popular story.  
> Also multiples have such shit memory you’d think they’re stupid but yknow its just different alters under different conditions   
> Ive been thinking of giving our altars fonts…  
> HT Paps was originally gonna have like a slim black dress be I thought he might wear something that doesn’t accentuate his height
> 
> nyheheh self promo  
> If you guys like these stories, it'd be awesome if you'd tip! Kudos is also awesome  
> Support my patreon! I have works for Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, Detriot Become Human, and more Undertale! Ill try my best to keep my three undertale stories on A03 free!  
> https://www.patreon.com/StarstruckNightmare


	9. Lazy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party aftermath. We hang out with an old friend and a new one... and Nante!

You slowly came to with Nanté licking at your cheek. Your body reeling from the after effects of near exhaustion. You groaned as he meowed and flicked his ear. Then sauntered to the end of the bed to sit and wait for you to get up. You swiped around for your phone to check the time. The drapes in your room made it close to pitch black and your internal time clock garbage from just waking up. You found…. a phone, not yours, but it read 1:34PM. Huh, pretty good for saying up for a good portion of the night. You remembered Frisk and Chara had stayed the night and were still fast asleep.

You smile to them and shake shoulders. In hushed whispers, they decided to stay with you for most of the day. You got up and Nanté lead you to the bathroom, easily finding golden eyes in the dark. You took care to your teeth and brushed aloe vera through your dreadlocks and the fur of your ears and tail and smoothed on lotion. The heater in your house really dried you out, you swallowed trying to clear up your dry throat. You’d have to go out to get a filter. It probably bothered Nanté. He led you out and into your closet and you threw on some shorts with a hoodie from one of your favorite creators and thigh socks.

“Alright c’mon, little one.”

You beckoned to Nanté close your heels with the promise of food. You threw on an apron, (You liked this hoodie) Nanté jumped up on the stool in front of the island to watch you work.

“You were very good letting me sleep so long. I’ll make you your favorite.”

“roww!”

You smiled and turned to the fridge to take out your ingredients and tools. Setting out the cutting board, you got to work. Nanté sat in silence watching your movements.

You sliced through sashimi tuna and cut it up, removing the skin. Then quickly ground it with a knife, fast knocking sounding through the room. You set that part aside and laid the chicken breast on the board. You got two knives and ground out the chicken with both hands, having some fun with it. Shiwings sounded as you slide excess meat of the blades then set that aside.

Now for the interesting part, you pulled out your coffee siphon and struck a match in a tiny tin to boil the meat on a little open flame. Stirring the meat in the top half glass container then drained it in broth. You set it aside, finally you steamed everything and added some spinach. Then chopped and ground up some vegetable paste.

Now you started to put everything together and ended up making…. a bit more than you thought. Three pieces of sushi about the size of your palm. You looked over everything as you opened a can of wet food. Hmm, you’d give him one and save the rest for later, so you didn’t have to cook again. Heh nice you loved being lazy.

Nanté ate his breakfast appreciatively. You popped your fingers and turned your head in a circle. Now to start on breakfast for the three of us. You opened the fridge and looked over your options.

‘CAKE!’

Cake yelled. Well, it looked someone was up. You smiled and closed your eyes.

‘Yes, that’s your name.’

You internally giggled as they pouted.

‘You know what I mean! Cake is the best for breakfast!’

Not if your back had anything to say about it… You reached in for a bottle of water and started downing it, soothing your throat. You silently replied.

‘Hmm, maybe so much sugar when we just woke up isn’t good…’

She groaned.

‘But…I can make the next best thing!’

She beamed and the fridge started beeping at you, sounded you had the fridge open too long. You opened your eyes and started to take out ingredients.

‘With the amount of syrup you put on, it may as well be cake.’

Hestia giggled as you set out a cartoon of eggs and butter.

‘What? What? What’s she gonna make??’

You smiled as you felt her excitement grow when you pulled out a batter of pancakes.

‘Yayy!’

You got a package of sausage out and look over the ingredients. You can’t help but feel a side dish is missing. Hmm, you bit at the inside of your lip. The feeling of forgetfulness that so familiar to you but nags your head anyway. You try not to get too frustrated. You turn on the fire and stare into it as that restless feeling settles into you. Maybe you’d remember once I start cooking.

You spread butter on the pan with a spatula as it sizzles. Then sate the fire, pouring the pancake batter on the bottom. Your body begins to shift on autopilot, as your head starts to fill with chatter.

‘WOW! I can’t believe we were kinda kidnapped yesterday!’

Cake beamed.

‘What an interesting thing to rejoice about.’

Atti giggled.

‘I’d say she got it from you actually.’

Hestia commented.

‘We have to marry them!’

Cake announced.

Ren snorted.

‘Which one?’

‘Oh, Ren your up!’

Hestia smiled to her.

Ren stuck her tongue out and collapsed on a bean bag in the room, still groggy.

‘Definitely…’

Cake thought hard before she declared.

‘All of them!’

This got everyone laughing. Ren grinned at me.

‘Oh really? I thought love at first sight was stupid?’

‘I think it is!’

I pout.

‘Y/n, y/n, y/n. You just don’t know about true love.’

Cake stands and puts a hand on your shoulder and shakes her head. You try not to laugh considering she was 7, but it was true. You hadn’t experienced true love before.

‘You’re absolutely right. I have no idea what love is or how to tell between love and obsession, but I still think love at first sight is dumb.’

She smiled big and pointed a thumb to herself.

‘Don’t worry leave everything to me!’

You can’t help but to think of Blue by the way she said that.

‘Even more important, I’ll make sure to help you identify true friends! Buddies come before anything! But you’ll have to ask Cocoa and Atti for the adult stuff. I’d have no where to start on how to have fun making babies!?’

Your body spat the water you were drinking (Making sure to turn away from the food.) and as you shook with contained laughter. You doubled over and nodded.

‘Alright cake, I’m happy to have your help.’

She smiled and shook her tail back and forth as I gave her head pats.

‘Mr. Blue was very nice, wasn’t he?’

Hestia mentioned. The warm memory of him washing over us.

‘Blue was pretty rad. Even when I embarrassed myself last night with my shit memory.’

Ren lamented.

‘Oh yeah! Blue smoothed that over really quick!’

Cake said.

‘Mmm he was very cute!’

Atti said with a sly look.

I snorted at Atti’s face and said.

‘He was pretty sweet to me, helping walk me around the party. I wonder if it was obvious, I was nervous.’

Ren waved a hand.

‘I’m sure the super big and tall skeleton brother’s nervousness overshadowed ours by a mile.’

Cake nodded as Ren continued.

‘Although they were fun to hang with, I think I remember…’

Ren grumbled trying to think back to the conversation.

‘Their Papyrus was very smart, knew a lot about medicine. I think you and him would get along.’

Ren mentioned looking to Hestia.

‘I think I would be most comfortable around their Sans. He had just as terrible memory as me.’

I said with a wobbly smile.

‘I don’t know about love at first sight, but I do agree. We became very quick friends.’

Hestia commented.

‘Mmm and those other two…. what were their nicknames…’

Atti furrowed her eyebrows. I could tell the gears physically turning in her head. It was strange to see her usual stoic smile that usually gave nothing away, twisted in concentration. Apparently, the others did too, we all started in awe at her. She spoke, breaking us out of our trance.

‘The one…who professed their undying love to you.’

Atti finally recalled.

You felt your cheeks heat.

‘oh yeah, those two…. I’m going to have to take notes on them to… get all this information straight…’

You had a feeling some of them might easily slip your mind if you weren’t carful. Suddenly, a salty smell made your stomach twist in hunger. You slowly come back to yourself. As you finish setting three plates three… You confirmed with yourself that the was the right number. Nantè jumped up on your shoulder and rubbed up against your cheek. You smile and scratch under her chin, the unease of the switch immediately chased out of you.

“Thank you, little one.”

He simply purred in response.

You went on to your room and pushed the chatter about new friends to the background. When you went in, your buddies were lazing around the dark moody room. One of them downing a soda like their life depended on it.

“Mx’s, breakfast is ready.”

The covers shifted around and groaned.

“Is that the heavenly smell I smell?”

Chara rasped and peeked out from under the blankets. Frisk jogged up to you, eyes sparkling.

“YO! I did not know you have a mini fridge in here! I must have been dead tired last night I didn’t even notice it!”

You nod and giggle at their enthusiasm.

“Ah yes, I like to keep snacks close by for the little.”

Their eyes widened and looked into your own, the way they did when they understood you were not the host. They searched your eyes, trying to figure out your name. The look made you feel warmly nostalgic.

“oh…that voice…”

You smiled and tiled your head.

“It’s Hestia! The most sweetest person ever!”

You giggled and hugged them when they jumped on you. You swung their momentum around and squeezed them.

“You’re probably better than me at spotting a switch, Frisk.”

“Hey well, it’s only natural!”

Chara went in your bathroom, as you and Frisk walked down the hall to the dining room.

“It’s like a work of art. You see totally different things when you look at it far away instead of up close.”

“hmm that makes a lot of sense. especially sense we’ve known each other for a while.”

Frisk nodded as you both sat. You start cutting up pancakes.

“Ne ne, so? What’d you think of everyone last night?”

You thought and tried to think of something to say that encompassed all the characters you met last night. All the bright lights and loud voices you met.

“mmm they were all pretty colorful characters, just thinking of them all has me tucked out.”

You gave a wobbly smile.

“Hmm?”

Frisk draws out the sound, looking at you as they devoured their eggs. You continued a bit flushed under their gaze.

“But at the moment we’re all thinking of nicknames for-”

“Oh yeah I remember, for Axe and Crooks, right?”

Your brows knit together as your expression becomes pained, you look away from the fork pointed at you. Sadness swells in your chest. You thought of their uncomfortable faces when they didn’t even what to give you their names. You understood a little now. They finally escaped a situation and given a name that glorified the tragedy they wanted nothing more to forget. The swelling turned into a pressure sat snugly on your chest. Did Frisk really not think anything was wrong with that?

“…. that’s their nicknames…?”

Frisk quickly realizes their mistake.

“Ah sorry I just…”

Gilt seeps into their face. You sigh and shake your head.

“clearly, I’m not the one owed an apology.”

Frisk shifts in their seat as the silence quickly turns awkward. Soon we hear,

“Hey all.”

We reply at the same time.

“good morning.”

“Morning!”

Mx. Chara came in their blush reapplied heavy on their cheeks. As they sat with us, they looked to the both of us sensing the tension. They said.

“What’s up you two?”

I frown, thinking of the brothers again. Frisk turns away.

“I…frisk just told me the nicknames of the brothers from…the rough part of town.”

Mx. Chara nodded sadly.

“Well… that’s one way to put it. I always thought those names were horrendous. Their papyrus, before he got his braces, his mouth was a mess.”

Mx. Chara shook their head looking a bit sick.

“To think they named him after such a flaw, it was cruel and lazy.”

“Who gave them the nicknames?”

Now that I knew their nicknames, I had to know who the start of this was. Mx. Chara rolled their eyes.

“Who do you think? It was this universes Sans.”

Chara grumbled under their breath and apparently Frisk caught what they said.

“Hey dude, cut him some slack. He’s trying his hardest, he finally left the underground and now he has to deal with the, I don’t even know how many versions of all of them. Including your gripey Papyrus.”

Chara sighed, irritated.

“Look I know my Papyrus isn’t a barrel of sunshine and rainbows but….”

Huh? How did this happen?

“Oh please, maybe if he paid attention to his brother instead of drowning in his own apathy and “honey” he’d know every time he turns his back, blue-”

“His name isn’t Blue!!”

Did… did you start this? You wipe furiously at your eyes and try to get their attention. You squeak out a,

“Hey-”

“No, its not because their all the same monsters with the same name!”

Frisk bit back. Mx. Chara lashed out with,

“They aren’t the same Monsters!”

Your throat closed up as thick silence came between you all. Mx. Chara’s phone began to ring. They snatched it out of their pocket, looked down at the caller id and sucked their teeth. Then stormed off to your room.

I looked to Frisk about to say something before we quickly heard yelling. We both jumped at the abruptness of it.

“No. What you need to understand is it doesn’t work like that, Papyrus. It’s always your way or the highway. I’ve fin-”

Even with Frisk’s previous exasperation from their argument, they just had to snoop. They gave you a sly look as you frantically shook your head. They rolled their eyes, grabbed your hand and went to crouch closer by your door. Even Nanté decided to follow you two in your antics. You could feel the anger seethe off your door in waves. You’d have to burn some sage in there later.

There was an exasperated sigh accompanied with a small squeak of your bed.

“Look I’ve dealt with your protective mentality for a long time. I’m just going to call you out and say you just want to keep all your ducks in a row in this new scary situation. If you’d stop, think, and just get to know this new scary world. You’d be a lot better off for others and yourself.”

More silence.

Before an outburst of voice.

“Oh come on! You know I didn’t say that! If this is how you are with me, I’d hate to hear about the garbage you no doubt spout to Sans. Just remember when he rebels, and I do say _when_ , he’s older than you. No matter how much you hate it, I’m 23 he’s 26. We can do whatever we want in this fun new world with or without you.”

You dragged off your trouble makers as they promptly hung up. You three sat on the couch and waited for their return. Soon Mx. Chara came back, face still flushed with anger. Beforeany of us could say anything they said,

“I’m sorry, Frisk.”

Without missing a beat, they smiled and replied.

“Me too.”

Frisk stood and walked behind the couch to bring them in a hug. Mx. Chara looked a bit surprised but returned their hug. You smiled at them and asked.

“Are you going to be staying here, Mx. Chara?”

They nodded.

“I will and don’t worry, Stretch is way too lazy to move his coccyx over here.”

They two let go and Mx. Chara declared.

“Why don’t we figure out some new nicknames?”

\--

We took a break of name making after an hour and talked about ourselves. Mx. Chara had asked you about what you said when you first got them up for breakfast.

“So? What’s a little?”

“Oh! Well that term just refers to a system’s younger or youngest alter….”

It was so strange. Talking so freely about it after being so in your own head. Occasionally on paper no one had ever seen before. Out of your tightly knit circle You feel like, maybe you’re getting closer. To what, you didn’t know, but you felt that hint was getting closer,

“So, what do have you guys been up to?”

You asked genuinely curios but tired of talked about yourself too.

“Well the past few months after we surfaced have been pretty hectic…”

Frisk talked about how they were doing as an ambassador and how dumb politics were. Most monsters were rich off their currency from the underground. Chara had similar experiences as they went into idle chatter.

You spotted your phone on the ground remembering last night and picked it up. You were about to follow through on your previous internal promise to answer all your messages, but your stomach sank when you read a short sour message from an unknown number.

 

12:26 PM Wheres chara

 

Oof that was sent a few hours ago. You decided you should probably contact this message first. Then against your better judgement, named his contact 🍯angry bear🍯

Right after you sent the message, you sighed.

“Jeez Mx. Chara, you didn’t tell anyone else you’d be speeding the night with us?”

Chara looked blankly as the information dawned on them.

“Shit!”

Frisk laughed as they fumbled to run for their phone back in the dining room. You probably would have laughed too if Mr. Stretch wasn’t always looking for an opportunity to get at your throat. Frisk turned on the tv as you started to look over the other messages and naming their contacts.

🥀DARK ROMEO🥀

GOOD MORNING Y/N I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL I KNOW HOW YOU HUMAN MUST HAVE AT LEAST 8 HOURS OF SLEPT TO FUCTION IN PRIME CONDITION

UNLESS OF COURSE I AM CURRENTLY IN CONTACT IN ONE OF YOUR PREVOIOSLY AFOREMENTIONED ALTERS THEN I HOPE YOU HAVE ALSO SLEPT WELL

🍖ruff🍖

hey darlin ya forget somthin?

💖PUFFY BOY 💖

GOOD MORNING Y/N!! THAT WAS A VERY FUN PARTY LAST NIGHT I HOPE I GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN?!

🍇Fizzy Berry 🍇

that was an amazing party. I hope we can meet up again some time love.

🐶TALL BONE 🐶

HELLO AND GOOD MORING MS. Y/N. I HAD A LOT OF FUN SPEAKING WITH YOU AND REN LAST NIGHT. EVEN MY BROTHER SEEMED TO RELAX WHEN HE SPOKE TO YOU, IMIAGINE THAT!

SO, I MUST THANK YOU.

🐱Mew Kitty 🐱

Hey! Its alphys (◠ω◠✿) this is y/n right? and her alters? ε(*´･ω･)з

💪STRONG FISH 💪

Hey punk! You free tomorrow?? You better be were having anime night!!

 

You find it strange you don’t have a text from Mr. Blue. You can only hope he’s convinced to postpone the witch hunt on you yet. You answered your messages and…was quite surprised to find Mr. …. Mutt had swiped your regulator off you! You never would’ve noticed if he hadn’t contacted you about it. You didn’t really care you could whip one up in a jiffy,(Plus you had Nanté) but he must have gotten curious about you, considering it was the one thing most interesting about you besides the obvious monster ears and tail. You giggled to yourself unfortunately for him, he’d have to go to greater lengths than his slight of hand to figure you out. You couldn’t help but to wonder if he was scoping you out because of his brothers’ interest in you. Mr. Mutt must have really cared for his brother.

He started asking why the accessory was so chalk full of magic. He was obviously too smart for dumb lies, so you gave him the truth of the best of your abilities until he was sated. The magic did indeed belong to your body, and it had a tendency to have a “magic leak” of sorts. You assured him you were (physically (kinda)) healthy and didn’t have any serious terminal illness. (that you knew of) You made a mental note to make another regulator.

After speaking with everyone most of your plans were set. You were going to visit an antique shop with Mr. Blue on Monday. This universe’s Mr. Papyrus wanted to go to home depot Wednesday to look for some suitable plants and flowers to start his garden. Tall bone Mr. Papyrus and Big Bone Mr. Sans and

you were going to go to this new café that was set to open up next Tuesday. Friday night, Ms. Alphys and Ms. Undyne wanted to have an anime night. You and Mr. Fizzy wanted to hang out but were having trouble figuring out what day. His schedule was pretty packed but promised you, he and his brother wanted to hang out again. Mr. Mutt and Mr. Romeo wanted to go to the mall sometime next week. Frisk and Chara probably wanted to hang out again along with some other version that you didn’t manage to get contact information from You also had your therapist appointment on Thursday.

As you looked over your schedule it…surprised you to be honest. How busy you suddenly became over one party, granted, you had a blast but…wow… You doubted you had even met everyone, and you were as booked as a hotel on spring break. No doubt everyone would want to keep hanging out with you after this week. Well you’d have some warmth of your friends for the coming winter.

You kinda wished the villain duo had contacted you. Hopefully, you’d get to talk to them again….

‘I mean jeez, you kidnap a girl then slap her ass and apparently she doesn’t even deserve a text!’

You smile to yourself. You could tell Ren would have a field day teasing Red. She wouldn’t let him live that down. Although maybe that’s why he hadn’t contacted you yet. You had his brother’s number, but he hadn’t contacted you either. Well he might be busy, being a villain and all. You wondered how a monster like that spent his weekends.

 

 

Nanté shifted in your lap and looked up at you expectantly, you smile and rub under his chin. You four long since fell into silence with the TV as white noise. You were taking lots of notes in your phone about everything and you felt growing agitation from the other side of the couch Chara has been staring down at their phone with their brows furrowed for a while. You and Frisk looked to one another, finally you asked.

“Chara? is everything alright…?”

They looked to you surprised you dropped the honorific, but they sighed and scratched their head.

“I uh, man I’m sorry. I wanted to stay longer but…”

They sighed again you suddenly felt bad they sighed so much while you all were hanging out. You wish you could do something to ease their mind.

You simply smiled and stood and gave them a hug.

“My door is always open to you, Chara. I’ll walk you out.”

They gave you a sad smile and headed to your room to change clothes.

“you can keep the pajamas if you’d like.”

They snort as they walk down the hall.

“Alright, the bottoms are a little big though.”

You giggled and a light blush appeared on your cheeks. Frisk looked to you.

“Did they just call you thick?”

It didn’t help your blush when they continued.

“Did they just make a pass on you in their weird Chara way?!”

You throw a pillow at them before they pull you down to wrestle. You two puppy fight as they get ready. Nanté watches from the safety of the coffee table. Chara finally comes back into the living room wearing the party outfit from last night, finding the both of you trying to one up another. Chara smiles at you three but it doesn’t reach their eyes.

“He’s here.”

You two look at one another confused. Didn’t he _just now_ get confirmation to head over to your place? Did he know your address or was Chara just smart and paid attention to those things? You suppose it wouldn’t be too hard to look it up? Stars help you if he lived in the same complex…

You push away Ren’s worrisome thoughts as Chara grumbled under their breath. You could only imagine what they said, but you two decided not to press it. Frisk helped you up and Nanté found a comfy spot on your shoulder. You all started to head out.

Once in the parking lot you and Frisk looked around but Chara simply pointed. There he was, terror on two feet standing by his brother’s bike. For some reason, you felt none of the fear I had last night. You all simply walked over.

“Hello Mr. Papyrus.”

He eyed you, probably interested you called him his real name. He tried to play it off by rolling his eyes.

“It’s stretch, and what is this? the 1900s?”

“It’s something I simply call new friends.”

You looked him and his bike over, confused.

“we’re not-”

“uh Mr. Stretch?”

“ **what.** ”

He snapped at you, but you hadn’t flinched, so you call it a win.

“Where is Mr. Blue’s helmet?”

His shoulders dropped.

“huh…”

He looked back to the bike then suddenly simmered down.

“oh, I guess I forgot.”

He looked off to the side trying to play off his mistake. That was not ok! What if he gotten in an accident?! Cycling accidents were no joke especially going fast on the highway. Although his brother seemed like the type to lecture him over such a mistake. You wonder if Mr. Blue even knew he took his bike… He had to, right? Papyrus didn’t seem like the type to let his anger get in the way of using his older brother’s property without permission. Although….

“oh dear, wait right here.”

"you don- and she's gone."

As everyone awkwardly looked at one another, you trot to your own bike for gear. Nanté jumped off your shoulder as your arms were full of helmets and a biking jacket. You trot back and gave Chara a jacket and a helmet. Then Papyrus the helmet. He looked so surprised he almost looked alarmed. As if the helmet would jump up and bite him. He looked like he was about to refuse it, but you spoke up.

“I know you won’t take the jacket from me, but please, at least wear this.”

He twisted his mouth like it had a bad taste on his tongue but Chara smiled at you and said.

“I’m only taking it because I know you will insist I stay safe.”

I happily nod and before anything else could be said, Chara snatched the helmet from Papyrus and plopped it atop his skull.

“c’mon just accept her kindness ya bag of bone and let’s go home.”

The position themselves on the back of the bike and cross their arms.

“Sans must be worried.”

At that you could’ve sworn he flinched. Huh, maybe Sans _didn’_ t know he took his bike. Although he could’ve done that for a number of reasons, so you decide not to assume anything. He looked at you upside your head but turned to throw a leg over the bike and start it up. Chara waved to you three as they drove away.

You three went back up to your apartment and flopped back in your places on the couch.

Just without Chara.

Silence hung in the air as Nanté snuggled up to Frisk. They spoke quietly while petting him.

“Is it alright if I crash here for a bit?”

“of course.”

You respond immediately.

“I just…I love seeing you, don’t get me wrong and representing and helping monsters is a blast but… it’s nice to feel like I’m not in the middle of an existential crisis with everyone at their place… Plus….”

Nanté was idly purring on Frisk’s lap.

“It’s quite here.”

You smiled at them.

“you know I’d never demand an answer from you frisk, but I appreciate you giving me one.”

You lay on your belly and scoot across the couch to run a hand from Nante’s head to his fluffy butt.

“Although, I have a feeling it won’t be quite for long.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ….never liked the trope of the protag not knowing the character painfully obvious attempts at flirtation especially if they’ve been in a relationship before it doesn’t make any sense! you can create romantic tension without the protag being as dense as a child….  
> Anyway im hype!!  
> Ill be at Dreamcon in Waco Texas!! Ill also be doing a panel called Fanfiction fun!(undertale) its 18+ soo you guys can hear me talk about undertale and writing in general. (and probably jojo) so come on over! Dont worry ill be as nervous as you this is my first panel.
> 
> I have a Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram! I’m usually on my tumblr talking about upcoming stories, when story chapters will come out and you can ask me thing! I also post musings and such I usually keep most of my art on my Instagram  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/StarstruckNigh1  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starstrucknightmare24  
> https://www.instagram.com/starstrucknightmare/
> 
> nyheheh self promo  
> If you guys like these stories, it'd be awesome if you'd tip! Kudos is also awesome!  
> Support my patreon! I have works for Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, Detriot Become Human, and more Undertale! Ill try my best to keep my three undertale stories on A03 free!  
> https://www.patreon.com/StarstruckNightmare


End file.
